Hyperdimension Neptunia: Ultradimension OC Edition
by thefeared2
Summary: Turiel was once living a normal life, but when his bad luck Kicked in; everything was flipped around. now in a strange without any memories of his previous world, except for the knowledge he learned in a various topic. he now has to figure out how to live in this world, and about the strange new magical powers he has somehow acquired. OC X Harem(Possible other characters too)
1. Prologue: An Unlucky End, To A New Start

Turiel Monolog/POV:

Today was supposed to be an average cloudy day, with a chance of rain. Not me being struck by lighting for no other reason, than my own bad luck. The last thing I saw before I died, was a blinding blue flash of light. The next thing I know, I was laying on the ground with darkness everywhere, and Grey fog loaming around me. I began to stand up to Observe my surroundings. When I stood up, a menu emitting light, with borders and background that looks like it was ripped out of Skyrim; appeared in front of me and upon closer inspection...

Name: Turiel

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Hair Color: Crimson Red

Hairstyle: Medium length, and curly

Eye Color: Emerald Green

Height: 5'10" / 177.8 cm

Weight: 135 lb / 61.2 kg

Build: lean, somewhat muscular

Alignment: Good

Class: Battle Mage(Recommended)

Starting Items: Staff, Grimoire, red t-shirt, blue jeans, sneakers, socks, underwear

Do You Accept?

YES / NO

Not sure how to react to what I am seeing in front of, so I assume

'okay, this must all be a dream, so I'm going to hit the YES button and see what happens. Who knows, maybe I'll be placed in a fantasy world and kill a dragon and shit.' Then, after pressing the button, the next thing I saw was the menu disappearing into glittering dust, and everything going to white, then to black again.

'I hope this doesn't happen a lot, these sudden transitions are starting to mess with me.' I thought in an annoyed tone. When the darkness engulfed me again, it started to feel like air is rushing past me, and my body felt weightless; as if I was falling or something. Then, after a couple of minutes of this feeling, I felt something hard hit my back and head. Upon opening my eyes, I see a little girl with magenta eyes, light purple colored hair with messy bangs and the length seems to go down to her waist. She wore a strange looking dress with the colors of pink, light blue, and white.

"Are you OK mister?" said the little girl. I slowly sat up and looked around half dazed.

"I think so," I said, " where am I?" Rubbing my head in confusion.

"Here? This is Planeptune… it was chartered just a liiittle while ago" Said the little girl.

"Planeptune, an odd name; who are you?" I ask the girl.

"Ohhh Introductions, I'm Plutia. It's nice to meet you, Mister…?" she said with a puzzled look on her face

"Oh, my name is Turiel, it's nice to meet you too," I said with a smile

'So Plutia, uh, that is a weird name' I thought. Just I heard a commotion behind me.

"Did you REALLY have to fall out of the sky and land on me!? And not anywhere else!." said a girl sitting on the ground; with black hair in twin-tails, red eyes, and with black clothing, and a blue ribbon with two blue hair bands.

"I...fell...from...the...sky? uh, what now?" I said with an eyebrow raised.

"You don't remember FALLING from the sky!." she said with a cartoonish vein on one side of her forehead.

"Um... I can't remember any of my personal information, except for my name" I said while trying to think of any memory I might've had before appearing here 'where am I from?, and why can't I remember...?' Just I thought '...Great, I have amnesia. This is just dandy.'

"Um Noire, I… think he may've hit his head sooooo hard that he now has amnesia," Plutia said to the other girl.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Noire with a sign." I GUESS we can take him to your Basilicom, and figure out what to do about him there."


	2. Chapter 1:New Friends, And A Job

With that being said we all got up and begun walking to Planeptune. Only a minute has passed since we started walking; when, what appears as one object falling from the sky. Upon closer inspection it was a red staff with a crescent shape attached to the top of the shaft; with a grimoire hanging from it by a metal chain shoulder strap attached to the Grimoire spine. The staff landed into the ground, sticking straight up a couple of feet from where we were. I hurried on over to get a better look at it.

"There is a note attached to the staff" I stated. "The note reads 'these belong to Turiel, and should be able to find him. DO NOT TOUCH OR ELSE!'"

'Well, I guess someone wants me to have these, Whoever you are, thank you... I guess?'

"Woooaaahhh… are you some sort of… magician" said Plutia with a glimmer in her eyes.

"Even if he was one, he probably doesn't remember anything about being one," Noire said with a deadpan look on her face.

"Oohh yeah, that's right," Plutia said agreeing with Noire.

"He likely isn't one sense magicians don't use staffs or books for their magic tricks" Noire noted to Plutia.

"Well, I guess I should figure out how to use these whenever I am chance to," I said scratching my head. I then took the grimoire and through the strap over my shoulder, so it was hanging by my left hip. I grabbed the staff with my left hand inspected it, then, began using it as a walking stick.

After about half an hour of walking, we reach the entrance to Planeptune. The city had heavy futuristic vibes about it. As we walk through the town I can't help but look all around me. This city looked really cool to me. The tall futuristic buildings, the clean and organized layout. I wondered

' whoever built this city, must know what they are doing'. We continued on we finally arrive at the Basilicom. The first room we entered had the interior of a futuristic church. I was amazed by how cool everything looked in and around the city.

"Huuhaa… we're finally home" yawned Plutia

"HOME!?" I was surprised, THIS place we Plutia's home.

"Well yeah, she lives here. She is the CPU of Planeptune after all" Noire snarked at me.

"What is a CPU, I have never heard of one before?" I said befuzzled.

"Have you lost All your memories, or have you been living under a rock." Noire said while facepalming "Everyone knows CPUs' are the leaders of nations, and that they can transform into their Goddess forms, also known as HDD"

"Leaders, transform, goddess, what now?" I was confused by what she said.

'Um… what is she talking about?' I wondered.

"I can transform if you reeaallyy want me to, and prove to you that can" it was at this point that Noire cut off Plutia and yelled

" NO WAY, don't transform right now Plutia. There is NO need for you to do that" and with a sign to Noire Plutia said

"Aahh… I never get to transform" Plutia had a frown on her face, afterward, Noire said to me

"Whatever you do, DON'T let her transform. Got it." I shook my head in agreement with Noire, after stepping and leaning back.

In the back of my mind, I thought, 'how can someone like Plutia run a nation like this. For one she looks like a pre-teen at best. Secondly, she seems like a little empty-headed; and thirdly, what could be so bad about her transforming? It's not like she becomes a monster or something. They did say she was a goddess or something'

As we enter the living area of the Basilicom I saw a living room; complete with two couches, a big Television sitting on a short TV stand, and a small coffee table; a kitchen, complete with a sink, a fridge, a dishwasher, and a stove with a stove hood; a Balcony, that overlooks the city; and a door that leads to Plutia's room. We walk on into Plutia's room, I see on the right to left side of her room that she also has a large flat-screen Television on a TV stand. A console hooked up to the television. A mini table with a pink sheet running from the edge of the table to the floor, and four seats around it. Shelves with a sewing basket, and other sewing supplies on it. A bed protruding out from the wall. Two roles of drawers lining the left side of her room with three windows with curtains on them.

"This looks like a pretty nice room, it's so clean and Organized," I thought aloud.

"Huuuu… thank you for the compliment. Please praise me more..." Plutia said while blushing slightly red and looking straight at me with a cute completion.

"Eh hem" Noire coughed, "Anyway."

"Oh ya… since you hit your head earlier you must be confused, right?" Plutia said to me with her blushing disappeared.

"Uh… not anymore, I just have a few questions" I said nervously.

'The more I look at Plutia the cuter I think of her, and more confused I am about her being the leader a nation. I still don't know what is so bad or scary about her. Why did Noire freak out over her transform, and told me not to let her transform'

"Will… until you get your memories back, why don't you stay here. I'll take goooood care of you." Plutia said with her eyes closed and smiling.

"Are you serious!?" Noire exposition "why would you let some random guy you just meat, stay with you. After all, you don't if he is an underling for the Seven Sages or, is secretly a pervert."

"One, I'm not any sort of pervert; I know that much. Two, who are these Seven Sages?" I state first annoyed than confused.

"I know Turiel isn't a bad guy; I can tell he is a good person," Plutia stated in my defense.

"Uh… I guess I'll go along with for now," Noire signed " so if you're going to be living you need to do work around here." I stood there and agreed to Noire's terms. Then Noire Spoke again,

" You can come and join us on quests from the Guild. That way you can relearn how to use your powers, and do some work around here."

"Killing monsters and learning how to cast magic. That sounds more entertain than what I imagined I had to do, I'm in" I said happily.

"Hurray… Turiel is joining us" said Plutia cheerfully.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this I may add in other characters from the other dimensions later on(most likely Neptune). If there is someone you would like to see let me know I will see what I can do. I'll be uploading at least once a week, so stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 2: Quests, Monsters, And New Job

A/N: quick update, I may have forgotten to add in the age of the oc*17*(fixed it now). The next thing is it would me improve upon my story if I was given some feedback on how it was going. This is, if it wasn't apparent, my first fanfic I wrote. Anyways I hope you enjoy this.

After our conversation Noire and Plutia took me to the Guild. I was amazed to see how high tech and organized everything was. There weren't that many people here when we entered. Those that were, stood next to holographic screens that had strange Symbols on them. I had a feeling that, I have never seen these symbols before, but I could still easily understand they were letters and number and knew what they mean. From What I can tell, there were Fetch quests, Kill quests, reconquests, and many other quests available. It was then that I realize, Noire and Plutia had already moved to one of the holographic signs and were searching for quests for us to do. I quickly run over to where they were. When I rejoined them, Noire seems to have already accepted two quests, and Plutia was actually just standing not paying any attention to Noire or her surroundings.

"So, um, what quest are we going to be going on?" I Inquired, surprising Both Plutia and Noire.

"Gaaa, don't sneak up on people like that. Where were you just now?" Noire inquired with slightly bulged out eyes.(o_o)

"Sorry about that, I was curious about this place and started looking around," I answered. "Then I realized you two had walked on over here, and hurried to join up with you guys."

"As to answer your question we got two kill quests to go do," Noire stated, "one is killing some exhausted jelly harassing the locals in the area, and the other is to kill some Sergeant Froggy."

"Um, okay then..., what's with the weird monster names?" I asked Curiously.

"Don't ask me, I'm not the one who named these monsters," Noire spoke in a slightly annoyed tone. "They should be easy quests, this will give you time to figure out how to use your magical power; while, not putting you in any real danger."

'Why do I have a feeling this is going to go one of two ways. Either I'm going to one-shot kill these things with my powers, or I wouldn't be about to figure out how to use these powers, and end up beating them with my staff instead.' I thought

"Well IIIIII guess we should get going…, I reaaallllyyy want to see what magical powers Turiel has," Plutia said with a sign then, with a curious smile towards me.

I blushed a little at the look Plutia gave me, and looked away saying,

"Yeah, let's go kill some monsters."

It was a few hours of walking to our destination, the Otori Forest. When we arrived, things at first seemed normal. A dirt trail leading deeper into the forest, trees all around us, some rocks, and small Cliff faces. It was after my short observation that I started to see them. There were monster that looked like floating shields with wings attracted to their sides; blue slimes with what I assume to resemble, dark blue hair and weird face on them; Frogs that had Military helmets on them, that when hopping, would rise with their helmets then their helmets fall back down to their heads; and finally, what looks to be a weird tiny tree, with moss growing on its trunk. It also had a pair of Pink lips. I just stood there scratching my head, and saying aloud,

"What...in...the world, I have never seen anything like these things before," I said quietly

"Well, what are you waiting for," Noire said impatiently," figure out how to use your powers, so we can get something done today"

"Okay, okay, give me a minute," I said a little irritated, then I reached for the Grimoire hanging on my side. I opened it up to see what spells and/or knowledge it contained. In the Grimoire there was a table of content; that had a page for spells, magical item entries, Special abilities, ultimate ability, and passive abilities.

'Well...okay then, I will dig deeper later. For now though, let's go to the spell section' As I thought about doing it, the grimoire immediately begun flipping to that section. ' Will... that's a handy feature.'

When it finished turning to that section, there were only three spells on that page. They were Firebolt, Magic Missile, and Ray of Frost. 'So I can only cast THESE three spells. Will I only hope I can learn more later.' I thought slight perturbed. I then pointed my finger at a Slime 'will let see how this goes then I guess' as I spoke 'Fire Bolt', then out of my finger, came a teardrop-shaped fire that nailed the slime, and from the looks of what I just did to it, the slime was nearly killed.

'0_0' Noire, Plutia, and I stood there in disbelief at what we just witness. I then looked back on the entry for Fire Bolt, and it noted Fire Bolt was a 'Level one spell'. The silence was short lived as two monsters started to approach use us. Noire drew her sword, and Plutia held a Frog doll by the arm and raised it up. Noire then, charges the monster and it names appeared above its head; 'Contracted Angel' was what it was called, and she swung her sword multiple times at it, While, Plutia Slapped a 'Sergeant Frog' multiple times with her doll. The monsters, upon death, exploded into ones and zeros. While I was distracted by my two party members' handiwork, and the weird death 'motions'; the slime I near killed had hopped over to me, and extended his head and hit my back causing me to take a few steps forward, almost losing my balance. Surprising enough it didn't hurt, just a bit of a kick to it.

"Ooofff," I expelled. Turning around, I set my eyes on the slime and mutter 'Fire Bolt', while pointing at it again, and finished off the slime.

"Are you ookkaayy Turiel?" worried Plutia.

"Yeah, it didn't hurt at all, he just surprised me, that's all." I stated in a perturbed tone, "so, from what I gathered my…" I was interrupted by seeing a monster trying to do a surprise attack on Noire.

"LOOK OUT!" I yelled to Noire, before running behind her and swatted the 'Hikky' with my staff. The Hikky bounced back a little bit.

"Let's finish our quests, and return to the guild; then we can talk about what spells and abilities I have," I stated to them. With the others agreeing, and Noire slightly blushing; we Continued on with our quests. We continued on our way, killing the very specific amount of monsters needed to complete the quest. I stopped questioning what was going on around me at this point. All throughout this endeavor, and previously, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was not 'natural' here. It could be the fact that I had magical powers, or that I couldn't remember any personal memories before meeting Plutia. Though one thing did stand out to me about my memories, 'why do I know Military science, statecraft, Moderate level Mathematics, and some information in different fields of science and technology' I questioned myself in between fights.

"Heeeyyy Turiel? Is everything okay…? You appear to be spacing out quuuiiittee a bit?" Plutia asked me with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something" I replied back to her; making her worried look disappear.

"So, what are you thinking about then?" asked Plutia.

"Like I said earlier, I will explain after we finish, and turn in these quests," I replied

"Ookkaayy then," Plutia said. As we continued on, I tried out my other two spells; Ray of Frost, and Magic Missile. Ray of Frost does what it says on the tin. It fires a ray Four inch, by one Inch, by one inch of White Frost at the target, and seems to reduce the enemy defenses Faster than the other two. While Magic Missile fires three missiles at one target, Each attack does less damage than my other attacks.

'Okay, why would I ever use this spell if my other attacks do more damage than it,' I thought. After killing significant monsters, I felt a little tired, but strangle more powerful as well.

'Will this is a Strange feeling, but okay then, I'll figure it out eventually.' It was starting to turn to dusk when We headed to the Guild to turn in our quests; afterward, we went to Plutia's Basilicom to talk. We then entered Plutia's Living Room, I sat at the couch at one of the heads of the coffee table; Noire and Plutia sat on the other one, next to the side of the coffee table. They both looked at me and Noire asked,

"So Turiel, what did you figure out? Did you Happen to remember something?"

I then explained to them the knowledge of what I remembered and the effects of my spells.

"Will okay then. Why would you know about military science and statecraft?" Noire stated Puzzled." did you aspire to be a CPU or something?"

"Heeeyyy Turiel, can you help me run my nation?" Plutia asked me with the cutest puppy eye look." Pretty Please…"

While slightly blushing, I turn away from Plutia's complexion. Even after doing so, I can still feel her cute gaze burning into me.

"Why do you need help running your nation?' I asked, "what have you been doing ever since you founded Planeptune?"

"Will... you see I didn't want to become a CPU" Plutia then, went on to explain how she became a CPU. She was out, having a picnic when she found a CPU memory. CPU memories were what you used to become a CPU. She mistook it for food that she brought and ate it; she then transformed into her goddess form. Noire began to get shivers from the memory of Plutia's HDD Form. She later added how hard it was to find these memories, and if you are not compatible to become a CPU, then you would transform into a hideous monster.

"Guess, that sounds hard and risky to just become a CPU" I stated, looking at Plutia with a smile on her face.

"Becoming a CPU has a few perks though," Noire explained "When you become one, you can go out and start your own nation, and people will come to help you build it. You gain divine power meant for you to guide and protect humanity; and the more people that have faith in you, the greater in power you obtain."

"That sounds nice actually," I Butted in.

"For the longest of time, there was only one nation and one CPU. There are still people who have faith in her, but people have started disagree with her, and has lost their face in her." Noire continued stated how one day, she would become a CPU, so she can give those people who have left the other CPU, a nation to call their home.

"You're sooo cool, Noire" Praised Plutia.

"I still need to find a memory; or otherwise, I'll grow old while Plutia will stay young" Signed Noire.

"Wait, what?, Plutia doesn't age anymore?" I was confused after what Noire state.

"I'm a CPU now, so I'll always look and stay this way," Plutia explained.

"That a cool quirk of being a CPU," I said. "Maybe I'll also become a CPU, and start my own nation. I do have the knowledge to do so."

"But, but, I want you to help me build myyy nation Turiel" Plutia weaned.

I let a sigh and said, "Alright fine… I will help you run your nation to the best of my knowledge. I guess I'll have to become a CPU as to better aid you in improving your nation then."

"Really…, thank you soo much Turiel. Histoire has been trying to do her best, but she can only do soo much. I hope we all become CPUs" Plutia replied extremely happily and cheerfully.

"Histoire? Who is this? A friend or employee of yours?" scratching my head at her mention. Just then the door that leads to the living quarters of the Basilicom opened. Floating in the doorway was a fairy looking person with a Dress and headpiece; sitting on top a book, while caring a small bag with difficulties.

"Oh Histoire your back. What took so long?" Ask Noire, while she got up from her seat, and was handed the bag Histoire was holding.

"Sorry it took so long," apologized Histoire." these batteries are really heavy for me to carry." then she looked at me and asked the other two, "Oh who's this? Is he a new friend of yours?"

"Yes, he is," Plutia answered." And he is going to be helping you run my nation, isn't he sooo kind."

Histoire had a questioning look on her face." so you're going to do what Plutia should be doing? Correct?"

"Um, yeah, I guess." responding to her question." It's the least I can do since I'm staying here."

"Will then, tomorrow we will get to work then," Histoire said to me.


	4. Chapter 3: A Little Sage and Adventure

_**A/N: After Posting this Chapter I will go back and fix the other chapter's errors.**_

*Unknown location near the nation of Planeptune during noon of that day*

A woman with light blue hair, blue eyes and wearing a business suit is speaking with another being. This Being seems to speak telepathically to the woman.

"I sense a being with potentially immense power. He has just entered this world somewhere near Planeptune." the Being warned, "he must not be underestimated. We should deal with him before he can become a real threat to us."

"What? Do you mean a being as powerful as CPU has ENTERED this world? How is that possible?" asked the woman

"For your first question; It is entirely possible, that on his own, he is as powerful if not more powerful than any CPU… if left unchecked." It stated, " but if he was to get his hands on a CPU memory… that would only serve to increase his power. We do not have things prepared for this event. For your second question, I do not know the answer to that question. Yet." Worrell said the Being.

"Then, then, then what should we do about this event?" The women asked panicking.

"If the others are as useful as you make them out to be. Then Have them go and deal with him. At this point he could be captured and be used for our own purposes." said the Being," yes...yes that's it. HE would speed up our plans dramatically. Have them go capture him if at all possible; if not, then ensure he is dealt with by destroying his entire body...leaving nothing behind."

"I'll have Abnes go on reconnaissance first to see how powerful he is, and then deal with him accordingly." the woman said to the Being.

*Back at Planeptune Basilicom

*Narration

It was early morning of the next day. It has been one day since Turiel had met Plutia and Noire. Plutia views him as a friend, and potentially even closer. While Noire isn't sure if to trust him or not, but from what she has seen of him; she is somewhat interested in him(in that way), but she doesn't want to admit it. The rooms Turiel and Noire stayed were the guest room that had basic furniture for bedrooms. They had a FULL-size bed, a dresser, and a closet. Hanging from the ceiling, was a ceiling fan with one light in the middle. Turiel had gotten up at 8:00 am to begin work with Histoire on fixing and improve Planeptune. Turiel had a fixed a small breakfast before heading to the office Histoire had prepared for Plutia to work from, but due to being too lazy to work; it was left almost completely undisturbed with dust covering the bookshelves, cabinets, and the file cabinets. The desk had multiplied draws on both sides of it's back and a small lamp. There was a rolling swivel chair that looked comfortable. Floating a few inches above the desk was Histoire ready to take notes.

*Turiel POV

When I first woke up, I didn't want to get out of bed thinking ' it's too early to get up.' It was at that moment I had figured out that I was not a morning person. If it wasn't for the fact that I promised to run Planeptune for Plutia, I would've just stayed in bed.

"Good morning Turiel. Are we ready to begin?" Histoire asked.

"Ya I'm ready," I replied with a yawn. I sat down and ask Histoire,

"Where do you want to begin?"

We came to the decision that, starting with the Federal budget and Economic management was a good first step to take.

*Noire POV

I had gotten up shortly after Turiel did. I had started making mine and Plutia breakfast; as Turiel had gotten done with his. I was still wary of Turiel, there was something about him, other than his magic powers, that didn't sit right with me. I didn't completely agree with Plutia's judgment of him; After all, She is very naive and empty-headed most of the time. After finishing breakfast, I then went to Plutia's room to wake her up, as per usual. It was when I first stepped into Plutia's room that I saw her was cuddling a silky doll of Turiel, and upon inspecting her room, I saw that on her little table; her sewing equipment and what looks to be an incomplete red robe lying down on it. Upon closer inspection of the doll She was cuddling, I saw that the Turiel doll was wearing a Magic robe and wizard's hat.

'Is she making Turiel a wizard's robes and hat for him?' I questioned the went to wake up Plutia.

"Hey sleepy head, it's time to get up," I said while shaking Plutia gentle at first, but increased in speed until she sat up.

"Whaaaat iiisss iiittt now Noire?" Plutia said half-asleep still and yawning. "I don't need to wake up soooo early do I?"

"Even if Turiel is working on improving YOUR nation for YOU, YOU still need to do something. It is YOUR nation after all." I said Irritatedly to Plutia.

'Honestly, how can anyone be so trusting of someone they just met. To run their nation for them.' This isn't the first time I had to wake up Plutia, but I rarely scolded her this early.

'I still need to find a CPU memory before Turiel does, or else I will never live it down. So today, I am going out to find one all on my own.' Noire Thought as she left, shortly before Plutia would leave for breakfast. At the dining table, I told Plutia,

"You should at LEAST act like you are a part of Turiel and Histoire conversation about improving your nation. You're still its CPU, so start acting like and show some initiative."

"But Noire, I have somethiiinngg else I need to do," said Plutia. I was at first confused by what she was referring to.

' Plutia never does anything unless I or Histoire tell her to do it. What could possibly...' It was then that I realized what she was doing. She was making Turiel new clothes to wear. At first, I was a little Jealous that Plutia was showing more attention towards Turiel, but then quickly thought.

'Wait a minute, why am I getting jealous over Turiel, it's not like I LIKE him in THAT way. Right? Right, I still don't trust him. Even if he hasn't done anything yet… or has been nice to me and Plutia; he could still do something. Right?' I thought to myself while staring at my Breakfast.

"Noire? Is there a Problem? Your checks are a little bit...red" Plutia Asked, who was staring at me with her head tilted and a puzzled face.

"No, no, there isn't a problem at. I was just thinking..." I spurted out. " Why are you making clothes for Turiel anyway?"

"He doesn't have any other clothes to wear than the ones he is wearing," Plutia said. "He is also helping me improve my nation. It's the least I can do for, and I did say I would take goooood caaarrreee of him."

"Do you like Turiel," I mutter in a hushed tone.

"I like him as a friend, why do you ask Noire?" Plutia asked me.

"I was just wondering. That's all." I said quickly while flailing my arms side to side rapidly." anyways, let's go and see how Turiel and Histoire are doing."

* Turiel POV

As Histoire and I are busy working, We both hear knocking on the office's door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me and Plutia. Can we come in?" Noire asked

"Yes, come on in," I said as they enter the room and walked up to the desk. "So, what you two want to talk to me about."

Just as they closed the door and walked up to the desk; we all hear the doorknob turn, and suddenly the door flew open. Standing in the doorway was a little girl which had blonde hair and teal eyes. She was wearing a primarily pink dress with some white trim. She had a bow with a skull in the middle; both on top of her head, and the front of her dress.

"GA-THUNK! I found you Mister!" she Shouted while pointing her finger at me.

"Uh, who are you exactly? Because... if I once knew you, I wouldn't remember you." I asked scratching and tilting my head.

"Ooohhh noooo. Not you, your that meaning," Plutia said while her making the (_) face.

"You know her Plutia?" I asked.

"She keeps on barging into Plutia's BAsilicom and harasses her," Noire explained. " Will it looks like she isn't here Plutia, so sorry I don't want to deal with her."

"Me neither, sorry Turiel, I know you can handle her," Plutia stated.

"Wait? What now?" I said, " are you guys going to leave me to deal with her on my own?"

"So your name is Turiel interesting... and you can cast magic can't you." the little girl said to me. "You don't look like much of a wizard or a magician thought...how Interesting."

" Just who the hell are you?" I Asked. "You seem to have some interest in my powers. Why is that?

" I'm known Abnes, the Idol of the Seven Sages. As for your second question; those who ally with the CPU as just as bad as the CPU themselves." She answered.

" That is definitely a child's reseasoning." I said to Abnes "look kid, we're busy here, so go and play somewhere else." I retorted to Abnes.

" CHILD, KID, why you. You're probably a CPU as aren't you. Only CPUs can be this mean to little girls. Forcing them to obey them, taking advantage of them." Abnes throwing a tantrum.

" Tantrum, check; an appearance of a little girl, check; remarks and reasoning of a child's mind, check. Sorry but you are nothing more than a little kid." I remarked, "now, why the hell would these 'seven sages' want to hire a little girl as their idol?" I questioned.

"Grrrrrrr, this isn't the last time you will see me. Mark my words" Abnus said before running out of the door. I was Surprised by how she easily gave up.

'Why do I have a feeling something is afoot' I thought

"Will with that dealt with." I said, "hey Histoire, we should focus on getting the Basilicom SOME security, so people like don't just barge in like that."

"I'll add it to the top of the list then." Histoire started making a note.

" Are all the sevens sages like her or something?" I remarked. "By the way, I would LOVE it if you guys would inform me of who these sages are."

"I'm soooo glad you're here Turiel. Every other time she comes here, she keeps teasing me." Plutia said. "If she comes again, I'll let you handle her, from now ooonnn." Plutia now has a smile on her face.

"Yes, it does seem Turiel knows how to push her buttons," Noire said smiling as well.

" Really you guys, come on, you're going to rely on me to deal with her. Every time she comes here." I sighed, "I did that by accident; I didn't think/ intend she would give up so easily." A little irritated by what just happened, "Can you guys NOW inform me on about these Seven Sages, please."

So upon my request Noire began explaining to me, and surprisingly Plutia as will, about the seven sages. Given the look Plutia is giving I doubt she understood any of it. Then when Noire finishes I ask,

"So these seven sages are good or evil, they just hate CPUs and to remove them?" I asked.

"That is correct. Any other info on them or who their other members are is unknown." Noire answered.

"Wow Turiel, you understood what Noire said, you are so smart," Plutia looked at me with a cute smile.

"It wasn't all that hard to understand. Was it?" I asked Plutia.

"Can you please explain it to me again. I know that these seven stages are the bad guys because they hate CPUs; that is all I remember." Plutia said to me.

"The seven sages have people that who believe the same thing. It is hard to say if they are truly evil, but we should still be wary of them. Just in case." I explained to Plutia, "Did you understand that?"

"Yes I did, Thank you Turiel," Plutia said to me with another cute smile.

"If you don't mind me, I'll be taking my leave," Noire said while leaving the Basilicom.

"Where is she going?" I ask Plutia.

"Probably to go find a CPU Memory thingy" Plutia answered.

"We should Probably go catch up to her. Who knows, we may even find one for me as well." I said to Plutia. "Histoire Prepare the documents. I'll look at them after I have returned."

"Okay it shouldn't take that long to do that," Histoire replied.

Alrighty then, let us go help Noire." I said to Plutia and chased after Noire. Not noticing I left Plutia behind.

"Wait for me, I can't run all that fast," Plutia said while trying to catch up to me.


	5. Chapter 4: What could possibly go wrong?

*Noire POV

I was heading to the Zeca Ruins after the unexpected visit from Abnus.

'Today is the day, that I find a CPU memory and become a CPU' I thought as I was heading there. It took an hour or so to reach this place. Shortly after my arrival to the Zeca Ruins. As I was going to start exploring an area I haven't checked yet, I was stopped by the sound running and saw Plutia and Turiel running my way. It was then that I saw Turiel trip on something and fall over, causing Plutia to trip over Turiel and Landed on him chest to chest with Plutia head landing his upper chest. I couldn't help but laugh at what I just witness.

"PSS-HAHAHAHAHA! How do you trip on dirt? You have got to be kidding me" I said as I continued to laugh.

"Are you okay Plutia?" Turiel asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Your body acted as a nice cushion," Plutia said in response.

'What am I going to do about these two?' I questioned myself. By then I stopped laughing, and am now waiting for these two to get their bearings back.

"Hey Turiel," Plutia said, "your chest is quuuiiite Muscular," As she started rubbing Turiel's chest. Cause him blush, and I was started to get annoyed.

"Hey Plutia, can you please stop and get off me?, Please?" Turiel asked Politely.

"Okay then," Plutia said a bit disheartened.

I was just standing tapping my foot and feeling a little bit jealous of what I just witness.

'I need to find a memory soon, or else' I thought. It was then that Turiel began talking to me.

"Sorry about the wait Noire." he said, "Um, are you still a little red from the laughing?"

It was then that I realize my checks had a little bit of a burning feeling to them. I turn around, cross my arms, and said;

"Will of course, why else would I have red checks. Anyways, why did you guys follow me? Don't you two have something better to be doing right now?"

"Um, Turiel wanted one of those things as well, so we decided to tag along with you," Plutia said to me.

"And I told Histoire to prepare some documents, so when I get back I'll look through them," Turiel added. "By the way, Why didn't you invite us to come along with you? Like when we were out questing?"

"I don't normally take Plutia with me on these journeys because she is slow and tends to wander down random paths." Noire said, "and I didn't ask you because you seemed busy doing work for Plutia, so I thought that I go in alone."

"It's generally safer for dungeoneering when you other people are there to watch your back when you get into trouble, and it makes looking around and traversing easier and more enjoyable," Turiel said to me.

"I guess you guys can tag along. You are right after all." I replied to Turiel.

'Will with Turiel here, he can keep an eye on Plutia and his spells are quite powerful. Though I probably should've asked him to come along with me instead of having him drag Plutia here with him' I thought. 'I wouldn't mind having some time to just talk to him. Wait what am I thinking, I mean it in a friendly way.'

*Turiel POV

As we began to explore the ruins, I noticed these runs were not what came to my mind. They were made of stone, much like many other ruins, but these ruins seem to have futuristic columns on the side that still emit light. There were also some Holographic hexagons here and there throughout the ruins. Cracks and holes were everywhere near the entrance but decreased in volume and size as we traverse. I then decided to open up my Grimoire thinking it may have something useful for exploring the ruins in it 'hopefully'. I opened up my Grimoire and saw, there were two new Special Abilities that were added. I turn to the Special Ability section sections and saw, they both have a complete entry. The two new Abilities were 'Mage Armor' and 'Misty Step'. Mage Armor said it increases the caster defense and provide a damage reduction for physic Damage. Misty Step was a short-range teleportation spell that caused the caster to go invisible for a short period after teleporting.

'Will that's strange? There seems a lot more like Spells than Special Abilities, they even have 'spell' in their description? This doesn't make sense at all, Whoever designed this thing wasn't thinking straight.' Was what I thought before I felt an electric zap coming from the Grimoire.

"Ouch!" I yelled out, causing Noire's and Plutia's attention to fall to me.

"What did you even get hurt by now?" annoyingly asked Noire.

"My Grimoire just zapped after thinking that it had an organization problem," I responded to Noire, Who now has puzzled look on her face.

"Maaybe you shouldn't insult it Turiel. It maaay not like it." Plutia said as she walked up and try to pet my Grimoire.

"Ther... Ouchy! It Zapped me too!" Plutia got zapped right as she placed her hand on it. "You stupid meany book." Was all she said to the Grimoire as she was walking away.

"Okay then, good to see this thing has an attitude. We started to continue on our way; Much like before, we did not have any problems fighting through the monster infestation in the ruins. The monsters that inhabited these ruins were called Pixelvader, Clyde and Ms. Clyde, Kupocat, and more Contracted Angel. I began to wonder after observing these monsters.

'Will I guess each area have monsters native to it, but how are these monsters even created in the first place anyway? When they die they explode into ones and zeros, so does a computer or something birth these things. When I get back I need to do research into these monsters, and see how much like normal animals they are.' The more and more we progressed into the ruins; the more I see Plutia with a thinking expiration on her face.

"Hmmmmm," Plutia said while thinking.

"I rarely catch you thinking. What's on your mind?" Noire asked Plutia.

"Were there alwaaaays this many monsters here?" Plutia asked in response.

"I think you may be on to something. There wasn't before you became a CPU," Noire answers.

It was then that we saw a woman who had gray-white skin with red eyes. She was dressed in a mixture of a witch and gothic attire. The clothes were mainly black with hints of purple. She was being followed by a Rat with gray skin and big red eyes. He also had a heart with a crack going through it on both the end of its tail and on his chest. He seemed to be carrying something, there were two four-pointed crystals with a power symbol in the middle. Before I was could tell both Noire and Plutia to hide and see what they were up to. Noire shouted.

"NO WAY! Those are CPU Memories that rat has two of them. After him." then after saying that she ran at full speeds towards them.

"Hey wait, Noire," I said while trying to catch up to her.

"Heeeey mister rat! Squeaky, squeaky!" Plutia shouted while following behind us. At this point we ran up to them, throwing all caution to the wind.

'I just hope they are going to be hostile, or otherwise, we may not fare so well.' I thought, 'will… if we were to get into a bad situation, we have Plutia to transforms and if that doesn't work. I can buy some time for the others to retreat with my two spells 'Mage Armor' and then use 'Misty Step' to get away myself, so I guess we're good if anything happened... I hope.' When we reach the woman and rat, the woman spoke to us.

"Just who the hell are you three brats?"

"THAT doesn't matter, hand those CPU memories now," Noire demanded. I decided to try and back up Noire since we are already here, I might as well. They do have two memories so Noire and I can have one.

"Do you know how dangerous those things can be. It would be safer if you just let us handle them. We know how to deal with them properly." I tried to Pursue them, over Noire shouting and demanding them to hand them over.

"We know how dangerous these CPU memories are and we aren't handing them over to you." The Woman retorted to me.

"Heeey Mister rat. Can I play with you?" Plutia asked the rat.

"This is not the time Plutia," I told her.

'Honestly, why would she want to play with a rat at a time like this' I thought annoyed.

"I am not a rat-chu. I have a name you know-chu." The rat spoke.

'The...rat...spoke. Why am I not surprised.' I thought.

"I'm known as Warechu. One of the most famous mice in the world." Warechu said.

"Rat, go off with those CPU memories. Leave these Brats to me." The Woman said to the Warechu.

"Are you really going to take us on all by yourself?" Noire asked

"Of course. I Arfoire one the seven sages will send you to your graves." The Woman said with a smug attitude.

"Why did you reveal we're with the seven sages-chu!?" Warechu questioned Arfoire.

"It doesn't matter, these brats will be dead very, very soon," Arfoire said in a Cocky remark.

"Uh, I think you just jinxed yourself with that remark…-chu. Whatever later-chu." Warechu said running off with the CPU memory.

"Hey get back here with those memories now!" Noire shouted as she tried to run after Warechu before being stopped by Arfoire.

"Not so fast, I'm your opponent now." Arfoire said,"Don't worry after I'm done killing your mage friend. I'll give you the same treatment."

"So, I'm nothing more than an afterthought to you. Don't underestimate me." Noire gloated to Arfoire.

"Noire, don't go getting cocky now. We don't know how powerful she may be." I said while trying to reason with Noire. After that I had cast with a whisper 'Mage armor', and now I wait to see what cards Arfoire had up her sleeve.

A bright flash of light engulfs Arfoire. When the Light disappears, she had transformed into a being with white skin, a fox head who ears had a transition of color from white to purple. She had a pair of futuristic black wings with hints of purple, and blades making up the feathery part. There are two other objects that seem another pair of wings above them. She held a Glaive in her left hand and was floating in the air.

"Burn my image into your eyes," Arfoire said after transforming.

'Will fuck, this is not going to go out will.' I thought, then I saw Noire charging at her and swang her sword at Arfoire. Only for her to deflect Noire's attack and Perform one of her attacks. With her glaive, she swatted Noire; sending her flying behind me.

'Noire why just why.' I thought While I cast 'Ray of Frost'. Pointing my finger at her and the ray shot out and hit her, only to have no effect on her.

"Mehehehe. Is this all you got. That was pitiful." Arfoire taunted me. "If that was all you got, then your death will have to be even longer and more painful to compensate for it."

"If that is what you think, very well then," I said smiling in response to her. I then cast 'firebolt' at her, but only to the same effect. It was then that Noire stood next to me that she said something to me.

"So what is the plan now?" she asked me.

"Our best option is probably to run away. I can distract her while you make a break for it." I said, "then when you are far enough away I can teleport out thanks to an Ability I unlocked."

"Are you crazy. YOU can't take a punch at all. How are you supposed to distract her." Noire said to me. Arfoire grew inpatient and launched an attack at us. I stood in between her and Noire and blocked with my staff. With the 'Mage Armor' ability I used earlier, it aided me in stopping the attack in its tracks. Arfoire flew back a little bit before preparing to do the next attack. I stood there waiting for and saying to Noire

"Go, now is your chance, I can hold her off, but I need you to retreat now." Arfoire next attack came at me with even more power, but before it would connect with me. I saw a flash of something black and a clang of metal. What I saw before me, was a dominatrix. (to be Contented)


	6. Chapter 5: All Power Has A Price

_**A/n: this chapter will be longer than normal, and an update on the story is at the end of the chapter in the author's note. I have also begun updating the status of the current chapter on my Profile page.(Might as well have something there to be useful).**_

 _ **(I do not own Hyperdimensional Neptunia or any other references that are made, just my OC.)**_

*Plutia POV-Before fight

"Please Waaaait, Mister Rat…!" I said while running after Mr. Rat.

"Who's there-chu?!" Mr. Rat said as he turned around to see who called for him.

"Phew. I finally caught up… AWWWWWW, you look much cuter up close…!" I said while smiling at Mr. Rat.

"Me? Cute…?" Mr. Rat questioned.

"Yeep. Cute and cuddly." I complimented Mr. Rat.

"Hehe. You got good eyes there kiddo. However, I am not a rat. My name is Warechu!" Mr. Rat explained.

"Wah-ray-chew? ewww… That's not very cute…" I said with a disgusted tone and look on my face.

"Wh-what'd you say!?" Mr. Rat said, his eyes slightly bulged at her insult.

"Anyway, Mister Rat… Ummmm…" I said while trying to examine Mr. Rat.

"I said Warechu! Why're you staring at me?" Mr. Rat questioned me.

"I was looking for your outfit's zipper… is it on your baaack…?" I asked Mr. Rat.

"This ain't no outfit, and there ain't no zipper! I'm the real deal! Ain't nobody in my skin but for me!" Warechu was started to get annoyed by Plutia.

"Oh, really? Hmmmm… that might be a problem…" I said while tapping her foot.

"Why… is that a Problem?" Mr. Rat asked me.

"Um, becaaaause… A stuffed animal rat is cute, but a real rat is icky... " I said in a depressed and slightly disgusted tone.

"I-I-Icky!? I'll you know that among my peers, I bathe about three times as often!" Mr. Rat said with an exclamation mark above his head. "Wait, why'm I even arguing with this ditzy broad? I'm a busy individual, so I gotta scram, chu!" now Warechu was annoyed by Plutia.

"But real rats dig through trash and play in the poopy sewer…" I said insulting Mr. Rat for being a real rat." Ewwwww. You're sooooo gross…!" I said with bulged eyes at the realizing just how disgusting Mr. Rat was

"Hey, enough's enough, chu! Knock it off, wouldja?" Mr. Rat said annoyed and is now walking away without me realizing.

"And I bet you even…! Huuuuh?" I realized that Mr. Rat had walked off by now. "Wait up, Mister rat…!" I said while catching up to Mr. Rat.

"Why're you so persistent?! " Mr. Rat asked me, as I had caught up to Mr. Rat. "How many times do I gotta say that I'm Busy, chu?!" Warechu was approaching his wit's end with Plutia.

"Um, ummmm, well…! Those thingies you're holding… What are they called again…?" I stood there trying to remember what the crystals that he was carrying are called. "They're, uh...those things, right? You know, the things Noire and Turiel really, really want…?"

"Like hell, I'd know-chu," Mr. Rat asked.

"But, those two people you mentioned. They're the ones you left back there?" Mr. Rat asked.

"I dunnoooo, maybe… They really want those things, so gimme, please..." I asked trying to be as cute as possible.

"Don't be foolish. Do you really think I can hand these over just like that?" Mr. Rat said tapping his foot

"Aww, don't be a meanie…" I said a little disheartened

"Besides those two are probably dead as doornails right about now." Mr. Rat noted.

"Huuuh?" I was confused by what Mr. Rat had said about my friends.

"That old hag doesn't know how to dial it back. I bet they're both beaten to a pulp by now..." Mr. Rat said to Me "I'm sorry they got caught up in her menopausal nonsense, but hey." Mr. Rat said while shrugging.

"...what does that mean? Are you saying something bad happened to my friends…?" I asked worried about my friends, especially Turiel.

"I didn't do it, chu. Just chalk it up to bad luck and head on home, kiddo." Mr. Rat said smugly.

"You know, if something happened to them, I might get angryyy… Noire said not to, buuuut..." I closed my eyes and begun speaking to myself.

" The psycho's talking to herself now… ugh, my patience at its limit!" Mr. Rat said. " I don't normally smack broads around, but maybe I need to teach this idiot some discipline…!"

" It's okay to get mad at times like this, riiiight? I gotta get back to them..." I was determined to save my friends. "Okaaaay, I gotta get them outta trouble…!" It was then that a bright column of light engulfed Plutia, and when it disappeared there stood a large bosom woman with long dark purple hair, with Pink eyes, with a dominatrix outfit on, and holding a sword of similar colors.

"Yipes! That's bright!, Wh-What the deal, chu?! " Mr. Rat said.

" Hmhmhmhmm. Such impertinence from a tiny rodent..." I said

" Who-Who are you? Wh-Where'd that airhead go!?" The Rodent said.

" Rats like you are disgusting little bottom-feeders whose only skill is wallowing in others' filth," I said to The Rat

" D-Did she transforms…? No way… She... She can't be a CPU, can she?" The Rat asked

" A CPU? Who gave you permission to label me as such?" I said annoyed by how The Rat addressed me.

"Holy crap! This is bad, chu! My rat senses are screaming at me to defend myself…!" The Rat squeaked " B-But my body...is totally paralyzed. I'm screwed chu."

" You will Address me her Ladyship, scum!" I yelled as I swung my whip-sword at The Rat.

" N-N-Noooooooo!" he screamed before being hit. Knocking him out in a single hit.

'Now let's get back to my little darlings with these' I thought, holding onto both the two crystals and The Rat. I then rushed over to where Turiel and Noire were last time I saw them. Turiel was standing in front of Noire, as a Fox Headed Woman readied another attack. I was able to parry that incoming attack. Now I stand in between them, and the Hag.

" Hmm! Who dares to get in my way" the Hag ask.

" My, my… To be both disgraceful and lovely at the same time..." I said. " A handsome and pretty young things, getting laid out by an ugly tramp is a rare sight."

" Who the hell are you!?" the Hag asks

*Turiel POV-During Fight

"Ummm... What the fuck...is this turning into a playground of the giants or something." Turiel said in a shaky tone. "Wh-Who is this dominatrix anyways?"

' I don't like the vibes she is emitting at all ' I didn't know what to make of her, although it feels like I know her.

" Wh-Wh-Why did you transform, Plutia!?" Noire asks.

" ... Um...um... Th-That's Plutia transformation" I said in shock and fear. "How does someone like Plutia become her?" I asked, not sure what to think right now. It does not help that she had been eying me like 'I'm undressing you with my eyes'.

"Noire, is that how you ought to greet me? I transformed just so I could save the two of you…" Plutia now turning her gaze to Noire." Poor little Noire. You have such high hopes, but such little strength to crush anything in your way..."

"Ugh… you don't have to go that far... " Noire sighed.

"Mmm, how cute. Crying such Frustrated little tears makes you look like a true adult." Plutia complemented Noire "That's why you mustn't make that face anymore. Ir you do, I doubt I can control my urge to torment you. Or maybe...that's what you want?" Her voice increased in joy.

" Get real! Ugh… I really hate this form of hers… I told not to transform so many times..." Noire spoke to herself.

"Plutia becomes a sadist? The cute, spaced-out, and gullible Plutia transforms into this." I said, still cautious of her. "Is this normal for CPUs to have this drastic of transformations."

"You…are you Planeptune's CPU?" Arfoire asked.

"Bingo. I am CPU Iris Heart, the ruler of Planeptune. Even an idiot like you can tell, huh?" Iris' heart answered smugly.

"You sure know how to talk big. As for that thing you're dragging behind you…" Arfoire examined Warechu that Iris Heart had by the tail.

"Is it your little rat friend? Yes." Iris Heart responded.

"I see. The dumb rat didn't even stand a chance against you... However, …" Arfoire said." If you think such a minor victory will make me flinch, you will not live to regret it."

"Like a bitch in heat... Why are you so greedy about taking another's life away?" Iris Heart said " You Showed me a lovely sight, so I'll reward you in kind. But before that..." she then turns to us and holds up the CPUs Memories she was 'given' by Warechu. "You two. Do you see what I have?"

"Those are…!" Noire yelled while not taking her eyes off of them.

"The CPU memories that Warechu had with him!" my eyes slightly bulged upon seeing them.

"Hmph. Stole them back by force? What a barbaric CPU." Arfoire noted after seeing them.

"You wound me. These are the payment I was owed for special services rendered for the filthy rat." Iris Heart said in a playful than demeaning tone when mentioning Warechu. " The three of us to have an important discussion, so would you kindly SHUT UP for a few lines?" Iris Heart turned to us and walked closer. " You two want these, right?" She asked me and Noire.

" Of course we do!" Noire spoke up first.

"Heh... Judging by your tone, you want something return. Right?" I asked with my eyes closed and my right one twitching.

'I don't like where this is going at all.' I thought for I had a good idea of what she wanted from me.

" Bingo, It's as if you and I think alike, I like it." Iris Heart said while staring at me and ran the tip of her tongue across her lips." So then, what will you offer me, Darling Turiel."

" Ugh..." Noire Sighed

' I fucking knew it. I really don't like this at all, but maybe it will be worth it in the end... I hope...' After thinking that, I sighed and hugged my body.

" You want my body...don't you… If you promise to be gentle...then I guess," I said in a very embarrassed tone, with red checks and looking after from both Plutia and Noire.

" Don't worry." Iris' heart said seductively, " my silken touch will be anything but painful. I'll be looking forward to closing this deal…"

' What is she going to do me to me?' is all I can think as a shiver ran up my spine after hearing that.

" Now Noire… You heard Tur's offer, so..." Iris Heart turned her gaze to Noire. " Will you not give me something even greater in value to you…?"

" S-Something greater than my body?! Are you nuts? What else could I possibly give?!" Noire complained then looked at me. "This is all your fault Turiel."

" When she gives you the look ' I'm undressing you with my eyes' What else could she be after," I Yelled back at Noire.

" I see. So Noire doesn't really want her precious item, After all… Too bad so sad." Iris Heart said in a Playful quiet tone. "Not like I need to keep it, then. I suppose I'll just throw it away."

"N-No! You're kidding, right? If you're just gonna chuck it, then give it to me instead!" Noire said.

" But I thought you'd be happy to give yourself to me for this thing. I figured you would be delighted." Iris Heart said toying with Noire. " I wonder how long it will take for you to find another one… all by yourself..."

" G-Grrr..." Noire groaned at the situation she was in.

" But you do have a point… if I discard this and someone boring finds it, that would be bad." Iris Heart thought out loud. " Maybe it's best to destroy it. I'LL SMASH IT ON THE GROUND AND GRIND IT TO DUST WITH MY HEEL!" Iris Heart yelled with glee in her voice.

" W-Wait! Okay, just...just wait!" Noire shouted.

" Oh? Did you say something that isn't what I want to hear again?" Iris Heart asked.

" Ugh… Fine… Y-You… can ask me..." Noire began to speak softly as she looked at the ground and rubbed the tip of her shoe on the ground.

"What? I Can't heeeear you…" Iris Heart sang in a smug tone.

" I'll... do any ONE thing you ask of me, s-so...please!" Noire spoke up.

" Hmhmhmhmm… Hahahaha! Beautiful! What an attractive proposal!" Iris Heart said with a smile.

"..." was all I can comment on the offer Noire made.

"You've both done so well today. Here is your reward for keeping me entertained." Iris Heart said while handing each of us a Memory.

"Thanks... I guess... I don't know what to think at this moment." I said holding my CPU Memory.

"With this... Finally, I can…!" Noire started talking to herself.

"I'm sorry for all the foreplay. You're such a good villain to have waited for us in silence." Iris Heart turning back to Arfoire, Who was waiting there in silence this entire time.

"Tch. I just didn't want to get involved in that ridiculous farce." Arfoire said, annoyed at what she had witnessed. "Besides, aren't those two your friends? Are you sure you want them to go through with this?" she asked Iris Heart.

"They are mine, yes. What's the problem?" Iris Heart asked.

"Those with the ability to become CPUs are one in a thousand. No… One in a Million." Arfoire added. "You all seem to know what happens if someone lacks the proper qualities tries to use one of those."

"Ugh…" Noire lightly groaned.

"They would take on a most hideous form. If it happens Oh well." Iris Heart stated aloud

"CPU of Planeptune… You are a cold woman." Arfoire remarked.

"Don't misunderstand. Whether they become CPUs or Hideous monsters..." Iris Heart said, "I will give them the same amount of my… affections."

"If...if I don't have what it takes to become a CPU… I'll turn into a monster…" Noire said, started to have doubts.

"I'm not worried about becoming a monster." I said confidently, "I have a good feeling that I'll become a CPU."

" Wait… you aren't worried at!?" Noire said confused to me. " No second thoughts or misgivings."

" At this rate, I'll become a CPU before you," I said to Noire before interacting with the Memory.

" Oh no your not," Noire said as we are both surrounded by a column of light. I was floating a black void with vertical lines, ones, and zeros floating around me. Fire was covering my hands, my upper chest and shoulders, and my waist down below my feet. When the fire disappeared, there were crimson red skin tight clothes with a gold trim in its place. On my back, there were wings made of fire that became embers at the ends of the wings. My eyes had turn sanguine red with power symbols in the middle. My abdomen had turned into a six pack, my muscles became more pronounced. My crimson hair became spiky in all directions.

"Hmmmm… Why do I have the urge to set everything around ablaze." I stated, " It feels as if though my blood had been replaced with pure magical energy, is this what it feels to be a CPU?"

" I did it… I've become a CPU…" Black Heart stated. "Hahaha! Of course, I did! There's no way I wouldn't! Man, what an amazing feeling!"

"My, my, It seems we both had a personality shift. Although, my transformation seem more drastic than Noire was, how interesting." I noted after seeing how Noire seems to act in her HDD form.

"Mmmm. You two look even better in these forms. Especially you Tur." Iris Heart commented as she was checking me out.

"I don't believe this… Is this even statistically possible?" Arfoire asked, feeling unsettled by the development that has unfolded before her.

" Use those eyes of yours more. They will come in handy here in a little bit." was my Smartass remark to her.

"Now then… You took us to the cleaners before, but now it's time to return the favor!" Black Heart said with joy.

"Hahaha! What a predicament for you, having to take all three of us. Your body might just break!" Iris Heart said smugly.

"Don't act so confident… Those CPUs are same as freshly hatched chicks..." Arfoire retorted, "Rather, this is preferable. I'll destroy you all before you can amass more power!"

"How Cliche. Oh, did I forget to mention…?" Iris Heart asked Arfoire

"What is it? I hardly expect you to beg for mercy now!" Arfoire said annoyed.

"No, no. I was going to say how upset it made me that you tormented these two without my permission. So..." Iris Heart raised her voice. "Don't you dare think I will show any leniency!"

*Third Person POV

And the real fight begins with Crimson Heart(Turiel) throwing a maximized 'Fire Bolt' at Arfoire. When the Bolt made contact, it exploded and caused her to be knocked back into a wall. Arfoire was stuck in a wall and, was able to unstick herself from the wall right before Iris Heart slapped where she was with her whip. She dodged the attack and, caused Iris Heart to destroyed the wall. Arfoire goes for an attack against Iris Heart with her glaive, only to be hit by Black Heart blade. Arfoire was stunned by the attack and floated away from those two, only to be nailed by another maximized 'Fire Bolt'. Now pissed at Crimson Heart Arfoire tried to charge him. Seeing this, Iris Heart flew to her right and uses her whip to wrap around Arfoire's ankle and flung her overhead 180 Degrees and slams her into the ground. Black Heart was planning on striking her while she was getting up but saw Crimson Heart charge another attack so, she decided to back off and strike after he had made his attack. The next thing both Iris and Black Heart saw was a ray of white-hot fire erupted from Crimson Heart's hands and heavily damage Arfoire, causing her to scream in pain. She had finally gotten up only to be hit by 'Lace Ribbon' From Black Heart and with that, she was sent rolling and finally landed on her back. She was engulfed in light and returned to her normal form. She seemed to have recovered from her injuries but is still weakened.

"Gaaaaah!" was what she said hitting the ground.

" Hahaha, an easy win! Amazing… So this is the power of a CPU!" Black Heart said overjoyed by her first battle in her HDD form.

"I may be nowhere near my true potential, but she was laughably easy to deal with." Crimson Heart remarked.

"The climax, already? You were more of a lightweight than you led me to believe." Iris Heart said a little disappointed by how short the battle was.

"You accursed triple-teaming fools…! Do you find it heroic to battle an enemy three against one?!" Arfoire angrily said.

"What's the loser barking about now?" Black Heart smugly asked.

"You could've said something before the fight even began, and plus, you weren't going to show mercy. Don't say you did have this coming now." Crimson Heart said as he rubbed salt in the wounds.

" If you haven't sampled enough of our services menu, I can always offer you some one-on-one service..." Iris Heart offered Arfoire.

"Grr! I won't forget this!" Arfoire then proceeds to run away, and Warechu was nowhere to be seen.

"Ahahaha! That's so lame! What a third-rate parting line!" Black Heart commented.

"And we're just going to let her run away, and do nothing about it, aren't we? We could've got information on the Seven Sage if did." Crimson Heart asked, knowing the answer to his question.

"It's fine. Tormenting someone like her isn't fun at all. Besides, interrogations are boring as sin." Iris Heart answered, surprisingly enough with that answer.

"That was not the answer I'd expect to hear from you but, very well then." Crimson Heart said

To Iris Heart. " I'm still surprised that your HDD has this Drastic of a change Plutia."

"Thank you for your compliment Turiel," Iris Heart said smiling at me.

"I see why Noire doesn't want you to transform at all." Crimson Heart noted to himself.

"Ugh! I told you time and time again not to transform! When we change back, you're getting scolded!" Black Heart said angrily at Iris Heart.

"How cowardly of you to wait until I'm just a weak little girl. Why not scold me in these forms?" Iris Heart challenged Black Heart.

" Fine, if that's how you want it! I'm a CPU now too, so even against you, I should be able to-!" Black Heart was cut off by Crimson Heart.

"Knock it off Noire! If she didn't transform and come to our aid, things wouldn't have gone out that way." Crimson Heart yelled at Black Heart. " Thank you Plutia, for saving us then."

"Aww, don't mention it. Besides..." Iris Heart continued. " Hmmhmhm. I don't know which is better, this form of yours or your normal form. Maybe they are both the same, or maybe not."

"Oh right, the deal…" Crimson Heart whispered as he took a step back from Iris Heart.

"Plutia! Enough with that joke!" Black Heart yelled at Iris Heart.

"And Noire, you said you would do any one thing I asked, right?" Iris Heart noted, looking at Black Heart. " Hmm, what kind of demand should I make? There are so many things I want you to do, but I can't decide!"

"H-Huh! What're you talking about? I said that in the heat of the moment! If you take it seriously, I…" Black Heart was starting to speak before being cut off by Iris Heart.

"Would it behoove a new CPU to say something like 'I was lying'?" Iris Heart retorted.

"Ugh…" Black Heart sighed, knowing she was correct.

" In any event, it's uncouth to get started here. Let's go back to the Basilicom where we can take our time." Iris Heart said seductively, winking at the two of us. "The two of you had best prepare yourselves... Hmhmhmhm…!"

'Will fuck, I guess there is no getting out of this predicament now.' Crimson Heart though.

"Wh-What should we do, Turiel?" Black Heart looks to me wanting an answer to save her from her fate.

"We can't break our promise, less something worse will come to us. All we can do is mentally prepare ourselves." Crimson Heart said to Black Heart Before all three flew to Planeptune.

 _ **A/n: Update: next two releases are a bonus chapter: Blue Citrus(aka bath scene and lemon chapter), and a Filler chapter: 3 Year Leap Forward. The first one is obvious. The second one will contain the meeting the Seven Sages have to discuss what to do about the events unfolding around them, and the update on how the three nations (Lowee, Planeptune, and Lastation) are doing in the time skip.**_


	7. Bonus Chapter 1: Blue Citrus

_**A/N: Light-Medium Lemon, you don't need to read this if you don't want to. The summary is Plutia/Iris Heart and Turiel grow closer with Noire wanting to grow closer to Turiel as will.**_

*Recap

After Turiel and Noire got their HDD forms through a deal with Plutia to give them both a CPU Memory and all three of them fought Arfoire. They have returned to the Basilicom to accept what request that Plutia had in mind for them.

* Turiel POV

" soooo, Turiel… come with me, please..." Plutia asked me while dragging me by the hand. "Noire, I want you, to follow me aaas will."

Noire gulps "Um...okay." Noire follows behind me. We continued walking until we have reached the Changing Room for the large Bathing Room. Plutia then opens the door.

"Oookkkaaay, Turiel, you're first to enter and change," Plutia said as she looked at me and ushered me to walk in there. I stepped into the room, while Plutia closed the door behind.

"Tell us when you done, Okay?" Plutia asked me.

"Sh-Shore" Was my response. I slowly began undressing, throwing my clothes into one of the available baskets, on a wooden shelf to my left. When I finished undressing, I noticed there were three sets of towels and a basket with different bathing products in it. I grabbed a medium sized towel and wrapped it around my waist.

' What the hell does Plutia have in mind for me.' is all I can think about this situation. I got ready to step into the Bathing Room, but before I closed the door I yelled.

" Okay, I'm done." then closed the door. I went one of the shower heads and in front of it. still very embarrassed and nervous by this situation. A few moments later I heard the door open and closed, then two sets of footsteps walked towards me.

" Are you reeeeeady, Turiel?" Plutia asked me.

" Yeah... I guess." I answered. Plutia then started washing my back with her hands.

" Turiel your back is all smooth and muscular," Plutia commented as she scrubbed my back.

" Um...why are you scrubbing with your hands?" I asked.

" I waaanted to feel your body," Plutia replied.

" Why did you need me in here too Plutia," Noire asked feeling embarrassed about sharing a bath with not just two people but with a male.

" Because... I wanted us to have a group bath together, and I wanted to have you wash me while I washed Turiel." Plutia responded turning around and facing Noire. All the while I didn't know what or how to feel about this situation. On the one hand, most guys would want to be in the position; while on the other, I viewed Noire and Plutia as friends, at least, I believe to be the case. Noire, in a hurry, finished scrubbing Plutia.

"Ca-can I leave now? I-I'm done with your request, right?" Noire asked blushing.

"Yes, you can go." Plutia sighed and Noire got up quickly and left the Bathing room. Leaving both the CPUs of Planeptune alone.

" Now Turiel," Plutia said with a change in tone similar to Iris Heart. " I want to know you better than Noire does, so..." saying that, Plutia transformed into Iris Heart. She then began to wrap her arms around and pressed her chest against my back. Feeling her breast, I sat up straight and started to feel my grow.

"My, my, are you already getting turned on Turiel? I haven't even touched you down there." Iris Heart said playfully.

"Be-Be g-gently" I stuttered out, feeling very turned on by just this minor contact.

" Oh don't worry, Like I said earlier, my touch will be anything but painful," she said right before kissing my neck and reaching for my thing. I started moaning from where she kisses my neck. She has found my thing and started slowly stroking it. I didn't know if I wanted to do this with her or not, let alone go any further than this. The only thing I knew was that her touch felt amazing.

" What have we here, you were differentially hiding the goods from me, how mean of you Turiel." Iris Heart commented on her amazing new find that she was stroking. " Now then," she said getting up and walking in front of me, clearly advertising what she had to offer. " Are you ready for the main course?" Iris Heart said, pushing me down to the ground, and hovered over straddling me.

" I don't know," I said confused and embarrassed by the predicament I was in.

" Oh, is that so?" she asked sitting on top of me with her lower reign making contact with my thing. This caused the both of us to react to this sensation. Losing control over this situation I'd let Iris Heart to have her fun.

" That's a good boy, now it's time for your reward," she said smiling and playfully raising up and aligning herself. She didn't slowly descend like I had thought. Iris Heart lowered herself down all the way to my base. This cause both me and her to moan in unison. I couldn't move at all, my body had tensed up. She began by shaking her hips back and forth causing me to moan much louder than she was. Satisfied by my reaction, she raised herself up slowly and descend slowly. I could feel her grasping tight around my thing, making it harder to hold back the urge. Noticing this she began speedy up.

" Come on Turiel, don't hold back on me!" she yelled letting out her moans loudly, causing me to finally let it out in a

" Ahhaahh" and soon she did the same, climaxing after me. At this point, I was breathing hard and unable to do much. She then leaned in, with both her hands holding her up on either side of my head.

" My, my, what's this, you aren't done yet? You are just full of surprises aren't you?" Iris Heart said to, noticing my thing is still as lively as it was before. " I hope your ready for a round two" she started up slowly, this time she aimed to satisfy me more this time. This went on for a while until both I and Iris' heart were unable to continue. She had at this point landed on top of me her chest pressing against me, we meet eye to eye at this point.

" I think the two of us should clean each other. Don't worry about me getting pregnant, as long as I'm in my goddess form, I can't get pregnant," she said before I realized what just happened. While she was holding me down, I agreed to follow suit with her request.

All the while, Noire was secretly watching and listening in, finger herself. Although she had a crush on, she wouldn't be able to stop fantasizing about what she witnesses.


	8. Filler Chapter1: Three Year Leap Forward

_**A/n: So. How to put this. The name of the chapter explains the very point of making this. Sorry for the dump of information. I thought it may be a good idea to explain the state each of the nations that are known to the story (I'm looking at you Leanbox) in this. I may also make a Q &A post to answer questions and such, I don't know if I will though. I do know that if I do, there will only be hints, no spoilers, so don't worry about that.**_

*Narrator at Planeptune

After Noire had left to build left to build Lastation the day after our fight with Arfoire; Plutia had decided to introduce the people of Planeptune to Turiel, the second CPU of Planeptune. A stage was assembled in front of the Basilicom and local police stood guard over the stage. When the people of Planeptune started showing up, Turiel realized the population of Planeptune had a gender ratio of more females to males. After the announcement that he would be the running the nation, there was a moment of silence, then the crowd started talking among themselves. Turiel was already nervous as hell standing in front of this crowd, let alone how the crowd is currently acting and speaking to the crowd. The local newspapers started to take photos of the two standing on the stage. The news stations had caught the introduction on camera. Plutia stepped down from the podium to let Turiel speak to the crowd. He was hesitant at first, but got up to podium. This caused the crowd to silence down and stared at Turiel, wanting to hear what he had to say. Taking a deep breath, he began to recite the speech Histoire had prepared for him. After the speech, some people started clapping and then, the clapping grew to the whole crowd. Back at the Basilicom we tuned into the nighttime news to see how they would report on the sudden appearance of a male CPU. Even so, the polls conducted after the rally show that at least 50% held positive views 20% held negative views while the 30% was indifferent. They asked a people from each group their thoughts. Most but not all the ones holding positive view were female, stating that they found Turiel attractive, and said Turiel may become the best CPU out there. Hearing these comments, Plutia started coddling arm, feeling a little territorial over me. Turiel decided that patting Plutia's head will make her feel better; and though she didn't let go, her grip loosened. They continued to watch, to see what the other two groups have to say. The people with mostly negative views were more evenly split gender-wise, say that they don't believe I could run a nation. They said a male shouldn't become a CPU. While others say (those that are clearly aligned with the Seven Sages) it is wrong for a little girl to not only be a CPU and, to also have anything to do with older men. They also stated that, I would lead Planeptune to ruin. The undecided consist of the same ratio of males and females as the previous group, said that the change in authority could go either way. That only time will tell would if I would be able to rule Planeptune into greatness or into the ground. After hearing their report, Turiel and Plutia went off to bed. Due to the events of the previous night, Plutia had pursued Turiel to sleep with her. She ended up using Turiel as a body pillow and commenting how warm he was and he was a good body pillow. Turiel didn't want to get on Plutia bad side for obvious reasons, so he reluctantly agreed to this new arrangement.

*Planeptune

Planeptune had started the process of reform and expansion. The Economy and GDP of Planeptune have shot up to a Healthy amount. Following this growth, the military budget has grown as well. From the report on the R&D capability of Planeptune, Turiel has started to fund R&D of new weapons and aviation. Planeptune quickly became the most advanced nation technologies wise, began development of new modern/futuristic aircraft, helicopters, VTOLs, and drones. Funds also went into securing the border Planeptune and Lowee, fearing they might retaliate against this sudden growth. Planeptune has also implemented a DEFCON system and was the first nation to establish an internet system, though only connected with itself. With steps to advancing security measures, and the only nation to have figured out fiber-optic internet, Planeptune was shaping up to be the leader in cyberspace development and technological advancement. It was the first nation to start getting a secret space program started, so they could get satellites into orbit. By the end of the three years, their military although small in size compared to its neighbors, had the best aircraft, aircraft carriers in the world, and was the only nation with access to advanced weapons and armaments. Including Rail Guns, early energy weapons, drone vehicles and aircraft, nuclear power plants that used fission, with progress being made into making plasma power plants and also are making progress towards other advancements. Planeptune console was the second-best seller, with Lastation's console becoming the most popular, Though they held the highest shares at this moment.

*Lastation

Noire had left to go and build the nation Lastation. The city was designed as a steam punk's wet dream. Lastation became a production powerhouse. Given how Lastation was build and its manufacturing power, they began designing and creating power and scary armored assets. Everything from armored jeeps to main-battle tanks to top-secret super-tanks with the modern technology they had access to. Much like Planeptune, it had great GDP growth although not as many shares. The people of Lastation were unaware of a Male CPU, and any mention of it was deemed as a conspiracy theory. Their console was the best seller out of the three on market. Thought their CPU, Noire, was chronically sick from overworking. She was still able to go from nothing to a powerful nation within three years.

*Lowee

Lowee is currently steadily declining in power after the ramp in growth from both Planeptune and Lastation. It has only gotten worse when Lastation started taking shape. Soon the only real nation became nothing more than a small nation with a declining economy and a shrinking army, though it was still larger and better trained, and more experienced than both Planeptune and Lastation. They still had APC's, basic fighter planes, and medium tanks. It's console sales were at their lowest in record sales. Blanc was both panicking and depressed. She wanted to rule a prosperous and happy nation but lacked the knowledge and skill to grow it any further than she already had. Mr. Badd had already started to undermine her power and was starting to slowly acquire more power. He grew his power base to have direct control of the military and economy Much like the people of Lastation, the belief of a Male CPU was completely non-existent, for they thought that something like is impossible.

*three years later

*Seven Sages

The Seven Sages began another meeting about the status of the three nations. The Being that was contacting Rie had said he already had a plan to prevent the nations of Planeptune and Lastation to establish contact. So, not wanting to piss him off, Rie went to where he wanted her to go. She had arrived at the border of both Planeptune and Lastation and began following his directions on making two magic circles on the ground. Whose they were created, he began casting a summoning spell to summon two otherworldly hounds, they were three feet tall. Their fur was a dark blue and eyes blood red. They both had a pair of horns protruding from their head, much like a bull. When they laid eyes on the woman in front them, they began to growl. Rie was frightened by their appearance and was shaking in place. Then a dark blue aura formed around Rie and The Being spoke.

" Do not harm this one. She is not your target. If you sense someone with a magical aura, deal with him first, then any witnesses." the two beasts nodded in agreement and began patrolling.

"Now, with that dealt with, let's get back to business. For now." The Being urged Rie, who followed suit.

The day after the summoning of the hounds; the being made contact with Rie again.

" It seems that Cringe, a servant of mine, has teleported a CPU into the world." He spoke to her irritated. " I need you to keep an eye on the border, they may try and cross it, and they may be able to kill our summons with this new arrival."

" Can't we bring more over," Rie asked a little hesitant.

" If it was that simple, then we wouldn't need the portal. Now would we." responded The Being.

" Just do as I say and everything will work out, and you will be closer to achieving your goal." The Being said, trying to urge Rie to follow along.

*Plutia's POV at Planeptune

One day, I was playing one of her games on Planeptunes console, Until I heard a thud and a little bit of shaking from the Basilicom. I left my room to go check out what has happened. I notice a small dust cloud out on the balcony. I went to take a look and saw a girl around my height with purple hair and eyes. She had a short white jacket and a short purple dress. In her short hair, I saw two d-pads as hair clips. She sat there rubbing her head.

 _ **A/N: Cliffhanger. I hope you guys enjoyed this. I will have a poll after this is released. If you want me to give info on the world like this, or have mentioned/brought up in the story. I would like some feedback as well on how I did.**_


	9. Chapter 6: A Nep Surprise

*Plutia POV

" are you...okay...?" I asked the mysterious girl.

" What's up?" she asked in an energetic voice. "Oh, don't worry, I'm a seasoned sky-faller!. It's going to take more than a fall like that to harm me, or to make me lose my memory again."

" Whoooooa, a seasoned sky-faller…!" I said in awe of her accomplishment.

" Sorry to freak you out. I'm Neptune. Nice to meet you!" Neptune energetically introduced herself.

" Oh, oh, I wanna introduce myself too... I'm Plutia. It's nice to meet you..." I said excitedly.

" That's a cool name. Like the name of a Magical girl that loves takoyaki!" she complimented.

" What's a takoyaki…?" I asked her.

" Never mind. Plutia, huh? That's a little long for me. How about I call you Plutie?" Neptune responded and gave me a nickname.

" Ooh cool… a nickname. I'll give you one as well… How about Neppy!" I said giving her the nickname Neppy. "I wanted a nickname, but… Tur never gave me one…" I said a little sad at that fact.

"Um, Who is Tur? That sounds like a guy name. Is he like…" Before Neppy could finish her sentence, something underneath her move and pushed her away.

" ..." Tur appeared from below Neptune, he had scratches, dust, and pebbles covering him. " ... Just how long were you going to sit on me?!" Tur spoke with a pissed off tone in his voice. He didn't look happy at all.

" Oh, hehe, um... sorry about," Neppy said looking a little scared. " I didn't mean to fall on you or anything." with that said Tur took a deep breath and now just looked irritated.

" I came out here for a little break, only to be hit by someone falls from the sky. That is my luck after all." Tur spoke in a hushed tone. "So, your Neptune. Where are you from exactly?"

" Oh, I'm from Planeptune, I'm the CPU there," Neppy responded. I was happy to meet her and confused by what she said; Tur seemed confused and surprised by her claim.

" Um...CPU of Planeptune? There are only two CPUs of Planeptune here and that's me and Plutia." He said confused. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

" Wait... What!? You two are CPUs... But I thought guys couldn't become CPUs!" she shouted in disbelief, and was intrigued by what Turiel said. Tur decided for the three of us to head inside, and he would try to explain things.

" I can sense some CPU energy emitting from you Neptune, though it is minuscule," Turiel said to Neptune. " Though… I get the feeling that you're not from this world. What year is?" he asked.

"It's 20XX. Right?" she asked. I thought it was 1992.

" I see," Tur said starting to walk back and forth. " This world's year is 1992, you're from a different dimension or time period. I hope it is the former of the two, otherwise, that's a little foreboding for the future." Tur said, piecing everything together.

"So, can you tell me how do I can get back home?" Neppy asked Tur.

" Will... How did you get here in the first place?" Tur asked. Neppy explained that she ran across a blue-haired lady who was crying. She tried helping her and only made things worries. After that, she said that 'I wish you didn't exist'. The next thing she knew she was falling from the sky and crash landed into the Basilicom Balcony on top of Tur.

" Uhm… I'll have Histoire look into this, and see what she can dig up about this. From the sounds of it. You were teleported out of your world by a wish or command from the woman." Tur thought aloud.

" So… you're saying I pissed off my world's admin and got kicked or banned. All man, that's lame." Neppy said.

" What do you mean kicked or ban? Are you going to be able to return home?" I asked. Tur inhaled and exhaled slowly before speaking.

"Why must you break the forth so soon after introduction." Tur seemed a little annoyed.

" But, that's my thing, I always break the fourth wall," Neppy explained. " I just cannot break the fourth wall. It is what the fans want. That and this beautiful face and me eating pudding too. Am I right?" Neppy asked. I wasn't for sure what the two of them were talking about.

" Fair enough… just don't break it so much that the fourth wall is completely destroyed." Tur explained.

" You got it." Neppy agreed. "So, now what?" she asked before an idea popped into her head. " Oh, is there a Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox in this world? I want to see who is their CPU's are."

"Um, there is a Lastation. Noire rules over it. There is also a Lowee that is ruled by White Heart, I think her real name is Blanc. I have never heard of a Leanbox." Turiel answered Neptune's question.

" So why don't we invite Noire here, or go and see her in Lastation?" Neptune asked

" um, I actually want to see Lastation. I wonder what it will look like, and I have some international things I want to talk to Noire about." Turiel Noted as he pondered.

" Will then, It's settled. We head to Lastation!" Neptune jumped up and shouted.

"Hurry! Let's go to Lastation." I said agreeing with Neptune.

" Let get some things together then we can go then," Turiel said as he left for his office. We meet up at the base floor Turiel had a small backpack with him. We then headed off on our adventure because we hadn't done one in three years and we need to clear the path out of monsters, so we can travel to Lastation later. We began traversing the Jet Set Range.

* Turiel POV

Plutia, Neptune, and I started adventuring through the Jet Set Range. I had taken the lead followed by Plutia who was walking close to my right and Neptune behind the both of us.

" Isn't there a faster way of getting there, like fast traveling, or something?" Neptune asked annoyed. " In my world, we had a teleporting system where you just hover over the place you want to go and hit X."

" We have something similar… but, first, you must clear the dungeon in order for it to work." Plutia replied.

" You know it doesn't hurt to get out of the Basilicom once in a while and travel this vast world, and not just Laze around," I remarked to them. I tried to ask Plutia to do some small things, but that was apparently too much to ask of her. We hadn't even really been building our relationship or done much together other than interacting with each other while eating and playing video games, and of course, sleeping together. We haven't been on a date or did 'it' since the group bath we took. It not like I can take Plutia as a love partner, she just looks and acts too much like a loli. I've started to think of her as more of a friend than a love interest, at least in her human form.

" Hey Tur, you there? Hello, Nep to Tur, Nep to Tur, come in Tur, over." Neptune started poking at my back. I stopped and turned around only to see that Plutia was resting near a tree that I had walked passed her.

" Oh, sorry about that. I was just thinking of a few things." I said sheepishly to Neptune.

" Why are we taking a break? It's not like we did much other than walking. We haven't even encountered any monsters in the area." I commented.

" Maybe someone else came throw and cleared them out for us," Neptune responded cheerfully. "Don't worry about it. now, come on, let's have a short rest."

With that said we both walked over to the tree and took a small break before we continued. After the break, we continued on with no monster encounters. I couldn't shake the feeling that something is afoot. We decided to stop near a tree and bridge to take another break.

" This has been an uneventful adventure…but, it nice to get out and about. Although… I wish we had a road to Lastation. I don't like walking this far. It makes me sleepy" Plutia said exhausted from our trek.

"I can agree with you there sister. Why haven't you guys build a road or had Noire do it?" Neptune questioned.

" That is one of the things I wanted to talk to her about. I didn't want to build the whole road to there, so I am going to ask her to build her half and to link you to our civil engineering team." I replied to Neptune. " I have other things, like setting up a communication line, joint partnerships, and other things."

" You are like the exception to all of the Planeptune CPU," Neptune noted with stars in her eyes.

" Yawn." Plutia yawned while stretching her arms in the air and closing her eyes." I still think sleeping the best though. But spending time with you is also reeaaally nice too."

" Don't worry Plutie, when we get there you and me can get 40,000 winks," Neptune said cheerfully. Just then we heard two wolves howl and then they appear. They had dark blue fur. They also had blood red eyes, and two horns protruding from their head. They were both staring at me drooling and growling at me.

" Um… They don't look so friendly..." Plutia remarked

" Yeah, I agree, let's transform and deal with them," Neptune shouted. Both Turiel and Plutia had transformed, but Neptune tried to transform, to no avail.

"Just stay behind us Neptune, we can handle them." Crimson Heart told Neptune. She was saddened by the inability to transform, but want to fight with her new found friends.

* battlefield POV

The battle started with Iris Heart and Neptune taking the one on the right; while Turiel attacked the one left. Turiel used his 'Scorching ray' only for the wolf to dodged it and began charging Turiel. Iris Heart had wrapped her lash around the wolf and spun it around for Neptune with her katana to slash. She was able to injure the wolf and growled in pain by the deep wound she inflicted, then Iris Heart turned her lash into a sword and began swinging at the wolf. Sending it flying. Back to Crimson Heart, he tried to keep the wolf that was charging him. It had jumped on top of Crimson Heart and tried scratching and biting him. Crimson Heart was able to hold the wolf back and kicked it off, only suffering minor scratching. Neptune noticed this and came to his aid.

" Are you okay dude?" Neptune asked.

" Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Crimson Heart said annoyed with her.

" Jeeze. Chill out, bro. Oh, wait, your all fiery and stuff. You are also very hot in this form." Neptune said noticing this. While they were distracted Iris Heart was having a one on one with the other wolf and winning. The wolf Crimson Heart had kicked off, started to charge at them. Turiel used 'Fire Bolt' to hit the wolf. It harmed the wolf but didn't stop its charge. It was then, that Iris Heart kicked the wolf she was fighting into the one that was charging at the others. This caused both of them to be sent flying off.

" You gotta be kidding me. What happened to the almighty and powerful Tur I know and love?" Iris Heart mocked Crimson Heart for his minor defeat.

" It's not my fault that I don't get a large increase in Physical stats." Crimson Heart said pissed at this remark.

" Let me patch you up, Darling." Iris Heart used her sp healing ability to heal Crimson Heart's wounds. "Do you feel better now? Darling?"

"Yes...thank you Plutia. I'm going to burn these fucking wolfs to cinders." saying that Crimson Heart conjured flames in his hands, and through what looked like his 'firebolt' only, when it made contact, it exploded sending fire within a few feet radius around the contact point. This injured both of the wolfs and nearly killed the one Neptune and Iris Heart was fighting.

" There you go, that's more like. Now let's finish this fight so I can get some rest." Iris Heart said as she charged at them, with Neptune following behind and Crimson Heart using his new spell one last time before going back to firebolting. Crimson Heart's spells were dodged by the wolf, and when Iris Heart and Neptune tried attacking the wolf it began running away at breakneck speeds. Iris Heart was too sleepy to give chase, Crimson Heart wasn't fast enough to catch up to it, and Neptune couldn't fly. The Three stood there and examine the other wolf they managed to kill, it didn't turn into ones and zeros but instead, it was slowly dematerializing; similar to how flames would cause embers of wood to fly away.

* Turiel/Crimson Heart POV

Iris Heart walked up to me and reverted back to Plutia. She stood next to me and leaned on me.

" Hey, Turiel can you give me a piggyback ride to Lastation? Please…" she asked me making a puppy face.

" ...eeh... I guess, let me revert back to human form first." I said exhaling. I returned back to my Human form and knelt down to give her a ride. " The moment we get there you're walking on foot all the way to Noire's Basilicom. Got it. I'm staying in this form, it's tiring being in this form."

"Hey, guys," Neptune said looking around.

" Yes, Neptune?!" I asked Neptune.

"I feel like we're being watched by something scary," she said worrying. I began walking to LLastation while she stood there. "Hey, wait for me," Neptune said catching up with me and a snoozing Plutia. We continued walking to Lastation without any trouble, although Neptune, and then me started to feel like we were being followed. I stopped to look around for a second, only to see a quick flash of dark blue light. After that strange event, we kept walking until we reached Lastation.

The city was as large as Planeptune with what looks to be metal beams interconnecting overhead. There is also a massive pair of crystal wings, looming over the city. There were many factories humming along, skyscrapers with a more rough shape and sharp corners. The city looked like a steampunk's dream.

'I didn't know Noire was into steampunk things.' I thought of seeing Lastation.

"Okay, Plutia. You can wake up now." I said to the snoozing Plutia who was reluctant to wake up. I knelt down to let her off.

" I don't wanna" Plutia wined nuzzling herself more into my back. " Your back is so comfy, Tur."

"Plutia Please get off. Please, you can sleep when we get to Noire's Basilicom." I asked Plutia nicely. She then sighed and then got off my back. We continued onto Lastation's Basilicom. We got there, and guards were standing around the entrance. We told the guards that we were there to meet with Noire, and he said Noire mentioned that we were her friends, so he let us in to speak with Noire.


	10. Chapter 7: A Day With Noire

**A/N: If you haven't already please vote on the poll I have up, I would like feedback on the method of giving world information to all of you. With that said please enjoy.**

*Noire POV

Today was an average day for Noire. She got up in the morning, had breakfast, and was in the middle of working when she started to zone out, again. She began thinking of her friends in Planeptune, Plutia, and Turiel. This had been happening every now and again, thinking of the fun she had with Plutia, and what little time she had with Turiel. Normal she wouldn't have cared about a guy, for the ones she has met before, were not all that great. Though in her mind, Being saved by Turiel not once but twice, and him selflessly standing in harm's way, so she can run away; Noire knew that if she was to have a boyfriend/partner in life... He was to be the one. The biggest hurdle for her though was her own best friend... Plutia. She had gotten close enough to Turiel so he would, from Noire's preservative, lower his guard enough for Iris Heart and him to have sex. This was another problem for her. In midst of her thoughts, she heard knocking at the door that leads to her living quarters. She was blushing lightly, took a deep breath, and went to answer the door. Before she got to the door though, it swung open.

" Hellloo Noire, How's it hanging," said a girl with purple hair and eyes. She had a short white jacket and a short purple dress. In her short hair, I saw two d-pads as hair clips. Standing behind her was Plutia and… Turiel.

" Damn it, Neptune. Did anyone ever teach you patience, or not to barge in. " Turiel said with his face buried in his right hand.

" Hello Noire, It's nice seeeiing you again," Plutia said smiling at me. my blushing only grew, for now, the two people I was thinking about, stood before me, and with a new face.

" Who the hell are you, and why the hell are you with them?!" I asked the stranger that who throw open MY door without permission.

" I'm Neptune, you may not know it but we're friends. Will… at least in my world we are. You look very much like the Noire in my world, only you have a different outfit, and you may even have friends as well. Maybe." Neptune said while snickering about the 'no friends' part.

" THEIR standing behind you. And more importantly, how the hell do you know them." I replied back, irritated at her with a vein mark on my head.

" Will for starters. I was forced into this world by someone else. Ended up landing on Turiel here, who is somehow a CPU. I was like WHAT?! At first, more shockingly he is actually very productive as a Planeptune's CPU. We came here...will I came here to see you in person, Turiel came here for business, and will… Plutie just tagged along for the fun of it." Was Neptune's response to my question. " Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Can Plutie and I here take a nap, since you two have some boring business work you need to take care of."

" Now hold on a minute…" I said before thinking about the situation,

'wait Turiel want to talk to me alone, will I mean about business, and nothing possible else, so why not have these two nap here and the two of us can go out and talk business after we had caught up with each other.'

" Sure, right this way you two. Turiel, just have a seat over there and I'll be right with you." I said having both Plutia and Neptune following me and pointed at one of the couches. I showed them both to a guest room with a bed large enough for the two to sleep. They both looked at each other, and walked on in, closing the door behind them.

' good, now with that out of the way. I can ask Turiel a few things, and get to know him more. Not like I WANT to go out with him or anything like that. I Just want to be better friends with him, that's all.' Noire then made her way to Turiel, who upon inspecting, had a backpack with him with papers in there.

" Um, Turiel… could we… you know… catch up before talking about what business you want to talk about. It would be nice, after all, we are friends." I asked Turiel. I was going to show off Lastation to him, but first I want to go to a dinner with him. Not like a date or anything, but as friends wanting to catch up.

" Um, I guess we could, it would give more time for those two to rest. Did you have somewhere in mind?" he asked. I began feeling a little embarrassed, I had never been alone with him.

" Yes, I do. Just follow close to me okay." I said while smiling. I could feel butterflies in my stomach, and my heart was racing. I lead him out of my Basilicom.

*Neptunes POV

Noire just showed Plutia and me to a guest room. We went to the bed and laid down beside each other. I began thinking about that strange guy, Turiel. Was it just my imagination or do both Noire and Plutia have stronger than 'being friends' feelings for Turiel? The Noire I know wouldn't have anything to with a guy if she could, then again that Noire was more of a loner than this one. What about Plutia though. Just thinking that she rolled over onto me for a few seconds and rolled back off me and began cuddling with a pillow.

" Hey Plutie, is something a matter?" I asked her.

" No…*yawn* just trying to get comfy is all," Plutia said in a sleepy tone. " Normally I would ask Tur if I could use him as a body pillow. "

" Um...what was that? I don't think I heard you correctly." I asked sheepishly to her. I don't know if she is just sleep talking, or she is being serious.

" Tur and I normally sleep together, although he doesn't make a move or anything like that on me." She said sounding disappointed.

" W-What was that? W-Will Whatever, it's not like you two did it before, right. I mean, sure you appear very 'friendly' with him in your HDD form, b-but you two would never cross that line." I asked nervously and confused. Turiel didn't seem lovey-dovey with her, so maybe there is a misunderstanding going on. After all, these stories sometimes have misunderstandings between characters.

" We did it once, in the shower..." was what Plutia muttered in a sleepy tone.

"... …. NEEEEPPPPUUUU!?...WH-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!? " I shouted sitting straight up quickly feeling my cheeks burning red hot.

*Turiel's POV

When Noire and I got to the first floor of the Basilicom. I could hear loud sounds coming from somewhere above us.

" Um, Noire what was that?" I asked completely confused by the sound.

" Oh… it's probably nothing for us to worry about. Let's just keep going, it is around lunchtime, so let's get moving." Noire said to me, I shrugged at the sound and just kept following Noire. As we strolled through Lastation, most of the locals looked our way. They would look at me in particular when Noire would pass them, they gave me an arrangement of looks; from the jealous look to the ' I'm going to kill you' look, to the approving look like ' that's my boy' although this was the rarest of them. It was uneasy for me, I don't like being the center of attention, especially around a large crowd. It didn't help that THEIR CPU was walking around in broad daylight with some guy close to her. We finally came to a diner that looked like a traditional dinner. It had big windows with booth seats next to them. There were three high tables, other smaller tables, and booth around the rest of the diner. As we entered, the doorman was standing by his little podium looking bored out of his mind, when he saw Noire he greeted us.

" L-Lady Black Heart, um...eh..." he said frantically trying to make himself more professional. " How can I help you?"

" High tables for two please," Noire told him.

" Right this way then my Lady." He said showing us to our table and gave us both menus. We both said thank you to him, though I could tell he was glaring at me. I took a seat and started looking around. More people around us were shooting glares at me before turning back to what they were doing. Noire was looking throw the menu and I turned to the back of the menu where the drinks were listed. A waitress came to our table, she was shocked and excited that the country's very own CPU was sitting in the diner she was working.

" What would the two of you like to drink this afternoon?" She said to us.

" I'll take a large green tea, please," Noire said to her.

"I'll have a large green tea as well." I didn't know what else I wanted to drink so I defaulted to what Noire asked for.

" Very well," she went off to get our drinks. Noire had put down her menu started staring at me intently. I kept looking through the menu and found something I wanted to eat. I found a double cheeseburger that you could add things to. It had an order fries that it comes with. I placed my menu and look at Noire.

" So, Noire, how was your day today?" I asked her, as a way to sparking a conversation.

" Oh it was pretty nice, I was in the middle of doing work. How was yours." She replied to me.

" Will. My morning was pretty normal I did a little work, went out to my balcony, only to be hit by a falling and then sat on by A Neptune. Then because she wanted to walk all the way here to see you, I decided to come along with and want to talk to you about some business I wanted to talk with you about, so we can both make better nations through cooperation. Plutia came with us because she wanted to. We then made our way here through the Jet Set Range. Didn't run across monsters until we were ambushed by two wolves one caused claw wounds on my chest, Plutia a little later healed my wounds. We defeated one and the other ran off. The one we killed had a strange death." it was then that the waitress came back to our table and asked us what we would order. I told her my order, I asked for the double cheese with bacon and a side order of fries. While Noire, said she was going to have a salad with dressing. After her order, the waitress left.

" So, how was the death of these wolves different?" Noire asked curious about my story.

" Will their bodies slowly dissipated, like how embers flake off our logs in a fire. It was really strange, then the next strange thing that happened was that we all saw a dark blue flash." I said to her.

" That is really strange" Noire seemed a little distracted while listening to my story and stared intently at me.

" Did I mention after fighting the wolves, Plutia had me piggyback her to the entrance of Lastation," I noted a little annoyed.

" Uh-hu. That sounds like he," she noted."You know if it wasn't for you, Planeptune wouldn't be the powerhouse it is today, and Plutia would be unable to take care of herself, let alone a nation." Noire Mumbled under her breath.

" What was that?" I asked Noire.

" Nothing, nothing at all." She replied to me.

" So, Turiel," she said before the waitress came back with our food. We said thank you to her and began eating. Midway through our meal Noire continued. " Has Plutia been any help to you in building Planeptune?"

" No, not really. I have mainly been the one taking care of both her and the country. Histoire can maintain the nation, but can't make any progress in improving it because of how brutal the monster is in the area. Which is why I had to improve our armed forces so that they can at least hold their own in a fight." I explained to Noire, going a little bit on a tangent.

" I see, well why don't we finish eating and then head back to Basilicom and do what you came here to do. Afterward, we can get those two to do some work. What do you say?" Noire Propose to me. I agreed and we finished eating and I offered to pay, but Noire insisted to because she was the one inviting me. we then made our way back to her Basilicom. There were still people, much like before, shooting gazes at me. We got back to the Basilicom and made our way back up to the living quarters, only to find a disturbed Neptune with bright red cheeks and bulged eyes sitting on the couch shaking.

" I-It can't be. I-It just can't, can it?" was what Neptune muttered.

* Flashback to Neptune

Plutia had sat up and rubbed her eyes. I could tell that she wasn't happy about me yelling.

" Why did you have yelled Neppy? I was almost asleep, you meany." Plutia said staring at me irritated. I was having a troubling putting this together. Not only did, what I assume happened, was Iris Heart, Miss Sadie, had done it to Turiel, but that they both liked. I didn't know what to think.

' Is Turiel a closet Masochist, did Sadie gave it to him gently, or what? I do and Don't want to know anymore. Why doesn't Turiel feel the same way about her? Could he be in love with Noire more than Plutia, or something? What is going on between these three?'

" Neppy? Are you okay?" Plutia asked.

" Y-Yeah I-I'm fine. I'm going to go into the living room. You can go back to sleep Plutie." I said to her as I walked off. I sat down on the couch and began getting my thoughts together.

* Back to Turiel POV

" Um, Neptune. Did something happen between you and Plutia? Did you piss her off or something? Hello? You there?" I tried asking Neptune.

" Uh, Turiel, I don't think you are going to get through to her," Noire commented upon inspecting her.

" We should've gone and checked what the loud noise was. It probably was the sound of a tortured Neptune." I said to Noire, annoyed that she didn't listen to me.

" I don't think that is what happened," Noire said walking to the guest room where Plutia was napping.

" T-Turiel? D-Did you do it with Plutia? Please tell me it isn't true." Neptune questioned me while maintaining her current state. I recoiled in response to that question, then looked away while blushing. I began lightly scratching the side of my face.

" It was in the heat of the moment thing, you know," I said sheepishly to Neptune who had gone pale and laid on the couch like a statue was pushed over. She then shot up and grabbed me by the collar.

" What is the story between you three. Please tell me." Neptune said with dispersion in her voice.

" All right, I will tell you, But first have a seat," I said to her. She had returned to a somewhat normal state. I explained that I saw both Plutia and Noire as more like friends than potential partners. I also told her how Iris Heart and I got to point of "doing it" together, leaving out the more mature content for her own imagination to fill in the rest. Next, I stated that I and the other two had never been out on a date, or did anything romantic before or after the shower event.

" I see..." Neptune said with a deadpan look. " We are following that path, now are we author. You know you should Embrace the feelings that the two of them have for you, right?"

" I don't know what you mean," I said, lying to her face while trying to keep my composure. I knew that they have more complex feelings for me, but I don't want either of them to stop wanting to be around me. They are the only people in this world I can call friends, and they were the first people I meet when I came to. I still can't remember how I ended up falling from... the...sky. That is when it dawned on me.

" Sure you don't. Will anyways, not my problem. I think." Neptune said aloud. Just then Plutia and Noire rounded the corner. Noire was blushing and Plutia looked like she was still waking up.

" So, um, change of plans. The three of us ladies are going to go and have a talk. Turiel, we can discuss business when the three of us get back. We will be out for a while, and you can make yourself at home. Just don't go into my room or anything, Got It. " Noire said to the three of us. I agreed, while Plutia and Neptune whined and were drugged off by Noire.

 **A/N: I may try making my chapters longer since I am getting more used to writing. If you have any comments or ideas please leave a comment/review.**


	11. Chapter 8: An Unexpected Turn of Events

* Seven Sages Meeting

All the members of the seven sages came to this emergency meeting called for by Rie. The Being that contacts Rie is currently busy with other matters, leaving Rie alone for this meeting.

" Why the hell did you call us for this meeting. It better be an actual emergency." Arfoire complainer with Warechu nodding.

" N-N-Now every, just relax and I will get to that," Rie said trying to get a hold of her composer.

" HEY! Why isn't there any snack or refreshments this time?" Copy-Paste spoke out Loud.

" Eh, um, eh… I'm very sorry. I had to call this meeting with crucial information from an informant of my." Rie tried to answer his question and spoke in a panicked tone.

" Now now, be nice to poor little Rie. She hasn't even gotten around to telling us this important information. Let us hear her out." Anonydeath said in a calming tone.

" The nations of Planeptune and Lastation are probably at the moment conducting talks between each other," Rie said in a sheepish tone, preparing for the storm of reactions.

" WHAT!?" was the other six reactions.

" This can't be good for any of the child of the world, especial for the little kid CPU of Planeptune. " Abnes stood up and laid her hands on the table.

" We should've dealt with them beforehand but, NO, we will wait things out and see. Great move that was." Copy-Paste said directing it at Rie.

" Planeptune has been keeping a good watch over their network, but I might be able to get into Lastation. I do not know how long that will take though." Anonydeath stated.

" Way to go Old Hag. If you didn't take your time dealing with the guy and the broads, we wouldn't be in this situation, to begin with." Warechu complained to Arfoire who was now arguing with Warechu.

' I really wish He was here. Then I would know what to do in this situation.' Rie thought to herself.

" That is enough everyone." Anonydeath spoke up, " If we want to stop this situation here, we need to take action soon."

" Then let me go out and deal with them, it wouldn't much of problem." Copy-Paste boasted.

" Very well then. Make sure you leave no loose ends, we wouldn't want this to come and bit us in the butt any more than our previous attempt has." Anonydeath sighed as he agreed with Copy-Paste Plan.

* Noire's POV

Neptune, Plutia, and I are at the guild in Lastation to do some quests, so I can 'train them'. What I am really after is trying to figure out anything I can about Turiel's relation with Plutia. Not like I care or anything, just curious, and to see who this Neptune person is.

" So, Noire, whatcha wanna talk about," Neptune asked her.

" Do we have to do quests while we talk. It would be easier if we talked at your place, or, somewhere nice. Like a park." Plutia asked looking drowsy from being woken up.

" We girls, need to talk about girl things. I didn't want to have Turiel snooping on us, and I didn't want him to just walk around my nation aimlessly. Plus, Plutia here needs to learn how to be a good CPU, and I have a strange feeling that you're not a good role model, Neptune." I responded to their questions and was currently looking into Neptune's eyes.

" Hehe, eh," Neptune said nervously, turned her gaze away from me and rubbed the back of her head. " Is it really that obvious?" She asked.

" With that settled, let's go and do some quests," I said in an energetic tone.

* Turiel's POV

"So, what am I supposed to do here," I said to myself while looking around Noire's Basilicom. I got up off the couch and began wandering around the place. I knew that Noire was a workaholic, but she must have some downtime to do something. After some looking around, I see that Noire's room door was wide open. Her room wasn't very decorated she had white walls and black trimmings. Her room ceiling was flat with a fan in the middle. There was a TV, a computer, a bookcase, and a small wardrobe. I also saw anime cases on shelves next to the TV, and manga on her bookshelves.

'Okay, so she is into anime and manga. That is unexpected of her. Wait what is that.' I thought upon seeing a sewing machine on a table next to the bookcase. Then I wonder

'See has room to fit her manga on her bookshelf. Does she really want to have her manga and books.' I went back to the living room to see if there was something lying around to watch.

* Noire's POV

After some walking, I informed them of the quests we will be doing.

" The quests we will be doing are all taken place in a cave. The first one will be killing some crystal golems that have been harassing the miners in the area, while we do we will be looking for a lost locket that someone left behind in that cave, and finally, an ancient dragon wondered in there and will cause even more problems if we don't do something about it." when I turned back around I saw that Plutia was looking at a grocery store and a cloud of dust leading into that store, and a cloud in the shape of Neptune at the beginning of the trail.

*Neptune's POV

After hearing Noire's little rant I decided to go to the nearest store to buy me some pudding. It has been almost 24 hours since I last pudding, so why not get some before we go fight some monsters. I walked into the store and searched for the pudding aisle. This grocery store was a little small compared to the ones I'm used to going to. After some walking around, I found the pudding aisle. After reading the different brands of pudding, I found a brand that comes with disposable spoons. I grabbed the pudding and ran to counter, after purchasing the pudding I made my way outside to find Noire and Plutia missing.

' They must've gone on without me, all will, I'll just catch up to them' I thought as I followed the path I believe they would take.

*Noire's POV

Plutia and I began looking around the store to try and find her. Noticing use searching around a Manager approach me.

" Lady Black Heart, Are you looking for something?" he asked me.

" Have you seen a girl with a purple and white outfit with two d-pads in her hair?" I asked him. I wasn't expecting the answer I got.

" The person you are looking for ran in bought some pudding and walked out," he said as he illustrated her path by pointing.

" Thanks, Mister," I said to him. I Got Plutia's attention and we ran after Neptune until we finally caught up to her.

" Wait Neppy, wait for us. " Plutia shouted as she and myself tried to catch up to Neptune.

" Heh?" Neptune said turning around to see us running up to her. She was in the middle of eating pudding.

" Oh, hey guys. I thought you guys were still walking on without me." Neptune said after taking a small plastic spoon out of her mouth.

After that little issue, we continued on to the Wanderer's Cave. When we arrived, there were Monster swarming around the place. There were many crystal golems ice skeletons and dogoo's hanging around the entrance.

" There sure is a LOT of monsters hanging around here. " Neptune remarked.

" Hey Noire, this reminds me of something, buuutt… I can't think of it." Plutia said while trying to think.

" Your...right. This happened back when me, you, and Turiel were trying to find a CPU memory." I said.

" CPU memory? What is that thing? " Neptune asked confused.

" CPU memories are how people can turn into CPUs, but, if your capable to become one, you are instead turned into a hideous monster," I explained.

" Okay then, So… what are you saying? " Neptune asked.

" There may be a CPU memory here, but we find a member of the seven sages here too." I pointed out to the group.

" Will there is only one way to find out," Neptune said as she summoned her sword and rushed to fight the monster.

" Wait, Neptune! What are you doing?! We need to plan this out and not charge into them like that." I said, being completely ignored by Neptune.

" Will if Neppy is going to fight them… Then so will I." Plutia said before and after Transforming and rushed in to join Neptune.

" You have got to be kidding me." I sighed before transforming. " Don't think I will let you guys one-up me that easily!" I shouted after transforming and join them in the fighting.

After fighting 20 or so monsters hanging around outside more started to pour out of the cave.

" There are so many monsters. How are we going to get in there?" Neptune asked.

" Are you already getting tired Neppy? Do you need a little motivation." Iris Heart asked Neptune.

" Plutia, Please don't," I said to her.

"No no, I'm fine. I was wondering if there is a better way of getting in. " Neptune responded

" maybe… let me and Noire scout around to see. You can just hang back for the time being." Iris Heart said to us. As Iris Heart and I flew high up and looked in opposite direction around the dungeon, Neptune pulled back to heal her wounds. I ended up finding another way into the Dungeon that wasn't swarmed by monsters.

*Turiel's POV

After Searching around the Living Room I sat down to take a look at my Grimoire. As I opened it, there seemed to be more entries added to it. There were a few new spells and an entry on the hounds we fought earlier on the way here. The first spell that caught my attention was another teleportation spell called relocate. It allows the user to teleport to a friendly creature the caster knows. It went into more detail on how it works, and how to operate the spell. The next one was the new spell I acquired during the fight. The name was Fireball, the entry was explanatory, but a part stood out. 'If the caster wishes he could Maximize the spell allowing it to not only do more damage, but it can also bypass an enemy's defenses that would normally work against this spell, Though this will make the spell cost more power to cast.'

'Will then. That is something I didn't expect to see and probably would have been useful to know,' I thought. This got me thinking, How the hell does I get these spells in the first place. Who or what is giving me these spells.

" I thought it would more interesting giving you them to you as a surprise, but I guess since we are bound together we might as get along better." A monotone voice spoke to me. I began looking around but, there was no one to be seen.

" Look at the object you hold," it spoke again. I looked at the grimoire and a reddish aura outlined the book. " I'm your grimoire. It must have been pretty boring not having anything to do, so why not chat?" the grimoire said to me.

"..." I stared blankly at the book, then slowly closed it and set on the coffee table. I decided that I need to get some rest.

" I know what you're thinking. I'm not a part of your imagination. I'm really talking to you." The Grimoire spoke annoyed.

" a TALKING book. That is not normal, then again, your anything but normal." I said to the grimoire. It didn't seem to like that and thus it shocked me.

" I AM MORE THAN A MERE BOOK, YOU FALSE GOD." It shouted so loud that the Basilicom shock.

" Holy shit, calm down will you," I said to it. " What is your name if you have one."

" You may refer to me as Grimoire for now. My name will probably be revealed later." Grimoire said. " That reminds me. Don't say anything about this to your friends I do not want them knowing I can talk."

" Why is that?" I asked assuming the answer would be 'because I want you to', but wanting to see if it had a better reason.

" I do not have one if that is what you're wanting to know. I can READ your thoughts you know." Grimoire said to me.

" Great. I can't read your thoughts though. That just isn't far." I said to Grimoire annoyed by this. Our conversation went on.

*Neptune's POV

We had finally entered the Dungeon both Noire and Plutia turned back to their human forms and we began exploring the area.

" This isn't what I had planned," Noire complained.

" Oh, come on, miss lonely Heart you like this either way," I said teasing Noire.

" I'm not lonely. Where the hell did you get that idea from?" Noire asked me.

" Wow, you even act like the Noire in my world," I said.

" I feel sorry for that me. She must really have to put up with a lot of crap from you." Noire responded.

" Hey, guuuys isn't that the dragon we have to kill," Plutia said Pointing at a sleeping Ancient dragon. It was at that moment that the Dragon woke up and looked at us. Both Noire and Plutia transform and the battle begins.

*Fighting POV

The dragon shot a Fireball at the group, causing them to dodge out of the way of it. Both Iris Heart and Black Heart charged the Dragon from different angles, only to be swatted away by it. Seeing this Neptune decided it was time to call for assistance in this battle. She used her phone to call Turiel to see if he could do anything to help.

' He does know magic, so maybe he can teleport here or something.' Neptune Thought as she desperately tried calling. Iris and Black Heart were too busy trying to land attacks on this dragon.

'Normally they are not this Strong. Something must be buffing the dragon, but what could it be' the two CPUs thought as the battle waged on.

" Hello? Who is this?" Turiel asked.

" It's me, Neptune. HELP. We are fighting a dragon and we need your assistance with this one. He is far stronger than we thought." Neptune explained.

" Um… okay then I'll be over there soonish I think," Turiel said before hanging up. Moments later a red circle appeared next to Neptune. The circled flashed and Turiel materialized there.

" NEPU! HOW DID YOU DO THAT? " Neptune was shocked at what she saw.

' I didn't think Turiel could do that. What other tricks does he have?' She thought to herself. Turiel then went HDD getting the attention of not only the others but the dragon as well. The moment He finished transforming the dragon shot a fireball at Crimson Heart. Everyone stood there and looked as the attack did nothing to him. Crimson Heart stood there blinking in surprise about how eager the dragon was to attack him with a fire attack. Crimson Heart decided this would be the time to test his newfound ability with the Fireball spell. He cast the Fireball in it's maximized form. When it struck the dragon, it caused the dragon a great deal of pain. This allowed the other CPUs to get their attacks in and began injuring the dragon. Crimson Heart and Neptune attacked the dragon even more. The fight waged on for at least an hour with Turiel being unable to stand due to how much power he used up. The other ended finishing the fight, and upon the Dragon's death there laid a Crystal none of them saw laying on the ground.

 **A/n:**

 **Plutia: Will that took longer than it had too. *looks at the author angrly.***

 **Author: Now, Now Plutia calm down. I made the chapter instead of going on an indefinitely hiatus. *looking very Scared by Plutia.***

 **Plutia: you know the fan have been waiting for more of me and this story.**

 **Author: Your still one of my favorite CPU.**

 **Plutia: Really *has Cute face* huurray!**

 **If you guys want to share your thoughts and feedback on the story feel free to, and as always I hope you guys enjoy this.**


End file.
